Rafael Nadal It Must Be Love
by jharibo88
Summary: My name is Sophie Richardson and recently I met the man of my dreams. He's called Rafael Nadal. Join me in a story of how acquaintanceship became friendship and friendship became close friendship and how close friendship finally became love. Rated M for sex and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Rafael Nadal- It must be love

It had been the month of my life. First, I had graduated from university in Spanish. Then my friends and I had spent an entire week partying travelling from club to club, buffet to buffet. And now, the highlight of it all, I was at Roland Garros on the day of the finals. Nadal versus Djokovic on a slow surface both with masterful semi final matches and perhaps at the peak of their forms. I couldn't wait.

What I had done was stupid. Ignorant, immature and for sure I would regret it afterwards. I had bought a second row seat just a few metres from Rafael Nadal's playerbox. It had costed a fortune and I was already in debt from my four year course at university. And it was all for one reason. I wanted to see Rafa in person. My idol, my crush even when I was at twenty two years of age. Ever since the Australian Open 2009 he had become my obsession and I knew everything about him. His birthday, his number of titles, his height, his racquet, his style. If asked a question about him I would most of the time answer it in a snap and if I didn't know the answer I would find out. Over the years I had come to love him, love his shyness, his handsomeness, his modesty and I dreamt of the day when he would return my feelings. Me, four years younger than him. Moderately attractive (in my opinion) and quite was way out of my league. Yet me had so much in common. Our love of tennis, our curly brown hair, our ability to speak Spanish and our shyness. All I had was hope.

The time was one in the afternoon, the final would be beginning in a few hours. I wanted to have a look around Roland Garros because I knew that this could be the only time that I would ever come here. I entered the facilities through gate P and walked upwards past a garden looking for the centre court, Phillipe Chatrier, and the boutiques. I walked past court 18 seeing court Suzanne Lenglen...wait. Out of the corner of my eye I saw motion on the court. Could it be Rafa? I walked back casually and walked round to have a look from the outsides. No, it was John and Patrick Mcenroe practicing for the senior doubles event. It was a privilege to see the legends but I could not stay for long because a thought had popped into my head. If the Mcenroes were practising then maybe Rafa would just be on another of the courts. On seventeen was Sharapova screaming her head off but sixteen proved my hunch was correct. I heard the familiar clunk of heavy topsin against a racquet, some speaking in quick Spanish and the thudding of running. I ran around the edges of the court to the stands where I was annoyed to find that there were already tens of people watching, blocking the view. It was frustrating to be able to hear but not see anything and even more so when everyone around me started clapping as he had obviously hit a brilliant shot. But eventually a family moved and I moved quickly into their position in watching the Spanish superstar. His beautiful brown curly hair was shiny with sweat and his bright pink shirt clung to his body as he prepared as best as possible for the test up ahead. He was looking in good form although was hardly being tested in the training but the thing that reassured me most was that he looked calm and confident. That made me the same. Annoyingly, the training promptly finished but my annoyance was not to last for long as Rafa pulled off that soaking shirt revealing his perfect chest with his delicious abs. Too quickly he pulled on another shirt and started to leave. The crowd shifted to the door pulling out pens and novelty sized tennis balls to get the famous signature. Much to my delight he stayed to sign although his team went ahead.

The crowd were animals.

"Rafa!"

"Come to me first!"

"Here Rafa Rafa!"

They screamed. Rafa was smiling but I could see tension in his eyes, he didn't want to be doing this. He wanted to be back in his hotel relaxing before the test ahead.

"Maybe we should let him go home now guys?" I suggested trying to withdraw some of the arms that were reaching out to get something signed.

"F*** of kid," an man pushed me back. I was not ready for the push at all and lost balance face planting on the floor. A hand from one of the nicer members of the crowd came down to help me up and I took it gratefully. It was sweaty and red with the marks of holding a tennis racquet faintly there. I knew without a doubt that I had grabbed the hand of Rafael Nadal.


	2. Chapter 2

I was speechless as the strong hand lifted me with ease from the floor and I found myself looking into the angry face of Rafa.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in English. I desperately untied my tongue to mutter two words.

"Yes thanks."

Blushing terribly I withdrew my hand from his and flinched as I felt it sting. I had a small graze there but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried because I had left blood on Rafa's hand.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I apologized. He looked at me like I was a little strange having apologized for something that was obviously not my fault in anyway.

"You should get that looked at." He told me, I could hear the concern in his voice. He cared so much for one he hardly knew. Magical.

"I'll be alright," I smiled bravely at him "Can you show me to the nearest tap?"

"Of course,"

We walked off, my heart thumping in my chest. I knew that I should make my move, I would never have a chance like this again. But what could I say? I could hardly ask him what his name was and I knew everything about him already. Luckily he broke the silence with the obvious question.

"So what are you called?" he asked me

"Sophie Richardson," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Rafael Nadal. My friends call me Rafa."

"Am I your friend?" the foolish question escaped my lips before I could help it. He laughed softly.

"Of course!" he grinned showing those brilliant teeth "Although friends should know more about each other than just their names."

I explained to him about myself, how I came from Oxford and went to University at Christchurch, how I was fluent in Spanish and French and finally my age. I left out my money problems of course. He seemed happy that I spoke Spanish and that I was close to his age. He started to tell me about him.

"I come from Mallorca in Spain and I am...

"26 years old last Moday," I finished for him. "I know, I know everything about you."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled "What's my full name?"

"Rafael Nadal Parera." I replied in an instant shyly.

"What's my second favourite sport?"

"Football."

The quizzing continued and as we carried on talking I got more confident around him. I realised that he was just a normal guy. I had a lot of fun answering his questions and he seemed to enjoy himself too, teasing me and saying that I knew him better than he did. I actually nearly cried when we reached the taps where I could clean my hands although he stayed by me while I sorted myself out.

"Look, Sophie." He said "I'll be in London in a few weeks, maybe we could meet up there? Just as friends, you know. It'll be nice to see a familiar face."

"Of course!" I almost screamed in joy "I'd absolutely love to see you again. And thank you so much for everything that you have done for me today. It's been perfect for me."

"I've had a good time too. I've got to go now, Toni will be looking for me."

He patted me on the back and jogged off.

"Good luck, I'll be watching you today!" I shouted after him.

Magical.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down in my seat, feeling a little lonely because everybody around me were chatting to friends while I sat alone. I sure hoped that they shut up when the play began. I looked at my phone, no new texts. Of course there weren't. At this time Amy's party would just be beginning and a little part of me felt a little sad that I wasn't there even after everything that I had experienced here in Paris. I looked around the stadium, the mix of Spanish and Serbian colours. I couldn't help but resent everybody who was against Rafa. I knew who I'd be supporting.

Nadal came onto the the court first, looking as calm as could be expected before such a big match. He waved and lifted his racquet to thank us in the crowd who were cheering his arrival. Then Djokovic came on to just as much applause and support. They put their bags down and started their rituals. I knew Rafa's ritual almost off by heart having seen it so many times. The two bottles standing diagonally next to the chair. Take a drink. Unpack stuff, eat the contents of a tube of food. Rummage around in bag and wait until opponent gets up first for the coin toss before him. It was the same this time. They met at the net, Nadal clad in pink, Djokovic in dark blue. Djokovic to serve first.

Rafa won the first set with no real trouble although surrendering two breaks early on. He only made a few errors and made many more winners. 6:4

The second set was just the same, Rafa cruising while Djokovic seemed to struggle to get going. Near the end of the set he smashed a chunk out of his bench in frustration. 6:3

At the beginning of the third Rafa broke and to me, a straight sets victory seemed on the cards. But Djokovic broke back and as the rain got heavier Rafa struggled and Djokovic leapt upon his opportunity. I sat there in the cold and wet having forgotten to bring any kind of protection. It was a very bad set for me for those reasons. 2:6.

The fourth began with a break for Djokovic and a hold making it eight straight games for him. Rafa threw a sodden ball at the umpire to show him how unplayable it was but they played one more game which Rafa managed to pull out with some angry winners. Then play was suspended and I left the stadium seeking immediate refuge from the cold rain.

At eight o'clock play was officially suspended until the next day but even if it had begun again, I wouldn't have been able to see it all. My plane was set to take off at 10 PM because I had not foreseen the stop. I was extremely unsatisfied. Not only had I missed out on half of the final, but also the bit I had seen had been mostly rather one sided and rainy. The trip had not turned out as nicely as I had hoped. I got a taxi back to my hotel where everything was ready to go, me having been uncharacteristically organised and prepared. I did a quick check of my essentials. iPod, check. iPod dock, check. Tennis racquet, check. Mobile phone...no. I must've left it on the table in the bar after texting Amy to find out about how the party was going. Now I had to go all the way back, buy another taxi journey and waste valuable time.

"Shit shit shit." I muttered to myself. I briefly considered leaving it, the phone was not valuable but it had virtually my whole life on it.

I ran outside with my bags in tow and called a taxi. In effortless French I asked for a quick journey to Roland Garros. The charge was 20 euros, quite ridiculous but I was ready to pay the price for my phone. I thanked the driver, stuffed the money into his hands and ran to the bar to pick up my phone. They were actually closed and the cleaners were on the prowl but lost property was open and my beloved 3 year old phone was there. I hugged it tight and put it into my breast pocket before making flight again, my shoulders aching with the weight of the bags.

Running out from the exit leading directly into Paris I saw the man I least wanted to see but most wanted to see at the same time. And he saw me too, his face looking a little depressed. He was, of course, Rafa with his team going back to their hotel for the night. He said something to his team and they nodded, going ahead leaving Rafa there. He obviously wanted to talk to me.

"Oh no Rafa, not now!" I whispered to myself, not wanting to compromise my flight home. But my heart got the better of me and I went up to him where he was waiting.

"Hello Sophie, where are you going so fast?" He asked.

"I've got to catch a flight at the airport," I replied.

"Oh well I don't want to hold you up," he said, stepping aside for me to go. I shook my head despite my brain telling me to take him up on his offer.

"I reckon I've got a little bit of time." I said.

"Good," He smiled before a frown appeared on his face "So I suppose that you won't be here to see me play tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry Rafa but I can't miss this flight. It's the only chance I've got to get home." I told him apologetically. He seemed a different man from when I had seen him earlier, less confident and smiley. I guessed that he was extremely frustrated because of the recent changes of events in the match.

"I could buy you another for tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Rafa, you know I could never accept that from you. We only met today. And anyway, even if I did let you buy me tickets for tomorrow, I still don't have a place to sleep tonight." I exclaimed.

"I'd buy you a room for tonight as well. But it's just that I really need the support. And besides, maybe we could say that it's advanced payment for the tour of London that you are going to give me when I arrive for Wimbledon?"

"No, I cannot. I cannot let you spend your money on me like that. Thank you so much for the offer." I said to him, flattered at the measures he was going to to keep me here. I checked my watch, I had fifteen minutes to check in having completely lost track of the time.

"Do you know how far it is from here to Orly Airport?" I asked him


	4. Chapter 4

I could see in his eyes that that was that and I accepted the overly generous offer which he had presented me with. My morales told me not to but my brain was of an entirely different opinion. This was my only chance to spend my night inside for I had not enough money for a room.

"Brilliant," Rafa smiled happily. He seemed to genuinely want me there so who was I to refuse. He picked up my bags and we started walking to the car.

"I will buy a plane ticket for seven PM tomorrow. This will ensure that you get to stay for the entire finals. You can sleep in my hotel room tonight. The only cost is that you definitely see me at Wimbledon." Rafa was speaking in Spanish now, knowing from earlier that I understood it.

"If you're sure," I replied. We got in his Kia, fortunately the team had already gone ahead separately so I didn't have to endure the awkward greetings yet. I was rather surprised to find out that he was a slow driver considering his speed on court.

"Can you read the map for me?" He asked "It's in the front compartment."

"Of course your worshipfulness," I teased, speaking without thinking.

"Your worshipfulness?" He asked distastefully "In that case you can be your petiteness."

I was fairly small and I blushed a bright red. I could see that he was smiling victoriously.

"Well maybe I should just throw this map out of the window if you're going to insult me," I threatened trying to wipe the victory from his eyes.

"I don't think that you could reach to the window!" He laughed "And anyway you need the map as much as I do."

"Hey, I'm not that small!" I protested "I'm nearly as tall as David Ferrer!"

"Ferru is pretty small too." Rafa said "Now where are we?"

"I haven't a clue," I replied before adding jokily "And I'm not going to help until you apologise for your ungentlemanly conduct."

"I'm not apologising little lady," Rafa said "I don't even need the map. I could just pull over and I'm sure that I would go to sleep straight away in this seat."

"Go on then," I challenged. Much to my dismay he did pull over and when he told me to have a good sleep he seemed serious. He stayed quiet for several minutes and I was sure that he was bluffing but then he started to snore softly. He actually had gone to sleep. It left me in an interesting situation. I could try to sleep here or I could wake him and sleep much better in his hotel. But that would mean that he would win. I did my best to sleep for twenty whole minutes but in the end, realising that he had won, I had to wake him up, apologise and read the map for him just to stop him from going back to sleep there. And the aura of victory around him never left.


	5. Chapter 5

With my pride ruined and Rafa's playful smugness overflowing we finally arrived at the hotel. It was fairly late seeing as my map reading was a little poor and because we had stopped for twenty minutes during the journey. The hotel was obviously five star, of course it was, which was nice because I have never stayed in such a nice place before. Rafa keyed us in and we tiptoed to the lift. He was still carrying all of my luggage which made me feel a little guilty although it was obviously no problem for his huge left arm. The lift took us to floor nine, its rooms solely occupied by Rafa and his team. Everybody else appeared to be asleep so we were silent in creeping into room seven.

"I will sleep on the floor and you go in the bed for tonight." He offered, dropping my bags.

"You're the one with the finals tomorrow. You should go in the bed." I protested.

"I do not mind sleeping on the floor." Rafa told me.

"How about neither of us sleep on the floor?" I suggested.

"But _tonto _there is only one bed!" Rafa laughed.

"You could have one side and I could have one side." I was blushing more than I had ever done in my life as the suggestion slipped out of my mouth. He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ok, if you're sure."

I went into the bathroom to get changed into my nightclothes and breathed a sigh of wonder. It was such a luxury bathroom with a huge bath including several lotions on the side. There was also a powerful looking shower. I made a note to try out the bath tomorrow. After I had slipped on my night gown and climbed into the bed, looking pointedly away from my idol's side.

"Good night Sophie." He yawned.

"Good night."

I don't know how I was lying directly next to Rafa when I woke up but I was very embarrassed. Fortunately he seemed to have not noticed as he was still fast asleep. It was earlier than I would have liked, 8:00. In the morning light I realised that I had noit fully appreciated the room that I was in when I arrived yesterday. It had bright purple walls and an impossible soft and spotless carpet. There were interesting paintings on the walls which went really well with the purple. Also there was a doorway to another room which I had not noticed previously, presumably it was the kitchen. I got out of bed and went to have a look. Sure enough it was a large kitchen with more utilities than my kitchen in England. There was a table with room for four. I looked in the fridge for a drink. I chose some apple and mango juice to rectify my parched throat.

I went back into the bedroom where Rafa was still in slumber and decided that it was the perfect chance to have a bath. I took the clothes that I planned to wear for the day into the bathroom and locked the door. Whilst the hot taps filled the bath I took off my dressing gown and night clothes before clambering in. It had to be one of the best feelings that I had ever experienced, having my various aches healed by the soothing water. I hadn't had a bath in literally years as there were none at the university campus and it was only then when I realised how much I had missed them. I mixed in some bubble liquid and shampooed my hair thoroughly with a mango shampoo provided. I felt more clean than I had done in a long time as I lay there in pure bliss.

A knock came at the bathroom door and the tired voice of Mr. Nadal sounded.

"Sophie how long are you going to be in there?" He asked "I really need to use the toilet,"

I opened my eyes suddenly, if Rafa was awake how long had I been in there? I reached over the side of the bath and picked up my watch which read 9:00. I literally jumped out of the bath leaving my watch discarded on the floor. I threw on my dressing gown and started to let the water out of the bath.

"Sophie!" He sounded rather urgent.

Not for the first time in the last twenty four hours my face was bright red as I opened the door in only my dressing gown to let Rafa go to the toilet.

"Oh, I didn't realise that you were having a bath!" Rafa said apologetically.

He was standing there in just a pair of boxers which he had presumably worn to bed last night. I couldn't help but stop my eyes wandering over his amazingly toned chest and those perfect abs. The predominant thought in my mind was that I was glad I'd shaved my legs.

"Can I go to the loo now?" he asked, breaking the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go on then," I said, stepping out of the way. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him whilst I waited on the bed for him to leave and let me retrieve my clothes. I lay back and wondered how this had ever happened to me, I had felt that I'd be lucky to get a glimpse of Rafa but so suddenly I'd become his friend, I's shared a bed with him and now I was sitting with only a thin dressing gown on in his apartment. I shook my head at my unbelievable good luck. It was about time that I had some. I heard the loo flushing and soon after my new friend came out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He enquired "You can't watch me play in just your dressing gown. The officials wouldn't allow it, nobody would be watching the match because they'd be looking at you."

He blushed at his flirtatious remark which gave me butterflies in the stomach. I knew that what he'd said was just in fun and there was nothing serious about it but it still made me grin like mad.

"Well we couldn't have that, could we?" I said and went to get my clothes from the bathroom. Quickly I pulled them on, just a simple white tank top and jeans. I went back into the bedroom and switched on the TV.

"I'm just going to have a shower Sophie." Rafa told me. I nodded in reply, trying to find the international news channel. I finally found it and the current bit of news was about global trade although it seemed to be coming to an end. I lay on the bed resting my head against the pillows. A new story came on in French.

"Une fuite de gaz à Manchester en Angleterre a détruit un ensemble de trois maisons accolées. Recherche a déjà commencé, mais pas de survivants ont été retrouvés dans les décombres. Les victimes sont considérées comme Mme Rosemary Newton, 63 ans, M. Jonathon Downs, 40 ans, M. Jeremy Richardson, 50 ans, Mme Emily Richardson, 50 ans, et Miss Evie Richardson, 12."

I translated it as it went along.

A gas leak in Manchester in England has destroyed a set of three adjoined houses. Searching has already begun but no survivors have been found in the rubble. The victims are thought to be Mrs Rosemary Newton, 63, Mr Jonathon Downs, 40, Mr Jeremy Richardson, 50, Mrs Emily Richardson, 50, and Miss Evie Richardson, 12.

I was on the alert as soon as I heard the names of my next door neighbours as victims of the leak and my worst fears were quickly confirmed when the names of my father, mother and twelve year old sister were also spoken. Tears were already spilling from my eyes.

One thing was for sure and that was that I needed to get home quickly. There was no time to take all of my bags so I just stuffed my handbag full of my essentials. Knowing that I would need money to buy plane tickets, a taxi to the airport and a taxi to my home I took Rafa's wallet from the bedside table and filched 150 euros. He'd understand, surely. I ran from the room wishing that I could leave a note.

Rafa stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and dressed in his pink top and white shorts. The first thing that he noticed was that the TV was on.

"Sophie," He called.

Then he noticed that her cases were open and he went to have a look. All of the valuables that had been in there were gone and so was the handbag which had previously sat there.

"Sophie?" He called more urgently this time.

Then Rafa noticed that his wallet was open on the bed and had many notes missing and he saw that the door was open. His quick mind deduced that either Sophie had run away, stealing his money, or that a robber had come in, stole the money, kidnapped Sophie and taken her valuables from her bag. However he decided that it was more likely that Sophie had run of her own accord because this was a secure hotel, the door had been locked from the inside, and a robber would have just taken the whole wallet. Feeling betrayed and angry Rafa set off after her at a good pace. The lift was not at his floor so he ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would allow him. By the time he had reached the bottom floor his legs were tired and he cursed Sophie for doing this to him before the final. He ran up to the reception.

"Have you seen a girl run down here with a purple handbag? Quite small?" He asked the man standing there.

"Do you mean that one out there?" The man pointed to where Sophie was standing outside the hotel trying to summon a taxi.

"Thank you thank you!" Rafa said before running after her once more.

"Sophie!" He shouted. She turned, hearing her name called. Seeing Rafa's angry face she yelped. A taxi stopped at the right moment and she clambered in, telling the driver to take her to the airport as soon as possible. Rafa stopped, he knew that she had gotten away. His suspicions were confirmed as he had seen the fear on her face. It was hard to hold his emotions in check, the girl who had become one of his best friends and who had the potential to become even more had betrayed him. She had stolen his money and run off back home after he had helped her clean her hands earlier, given her a place to stay for the night and offered to buy her tickets home.

Rafael Nadal took out his phone and blocked a certain number. After what she had done to him they would never speak again.


	7. Chapter 7

I put my head in my hands and tried to stop myself from crying too hard. If only I hadn't come to Paris, then I would've been visiting my parents at the moment and could've stopped it from happening. My whole family expected to be dead, even little Evie. If it was true then I really was alone in this world, without family, heavily in debt. Even Rafa was not my friend any more seeing as he knew that I'd robbed him. I stopped crying for the taxi driver was looking at me weirdly. I had to be strong in this moment. After all, perhaps none of them were dead. Soon enough we arrived at the airport. The taxi driver demanded twenty euros and while I knew that I was being ripped off, I also didn't want to push my luck in this foreign country. Luckily there were few people at the airport as it was a normal working day and it didn't take long to get to the ticket desk.

"When is the soonest flight to Manchester Airport?" I asked.

"There's one leaving in forty minutes, a ticket will cost you 90 euros." I pushed the required money into the lady's hand and ran off in the direction of the gates. In about two and a half hours I'd be in Manchester.

Rafa went back to his room, his mood now swinging to worry as he wondered how he'd cope with the final after the betrayal. If he lost the final it would have to be the worst moment in his life, losing his stranglehold on the French Open and losing a friend who he had come to adore. But he was determined to win, after all he still had his family behind him. Kicking Sophie's bags, thus spilling all of her clothes all over the floor, he left the room in search of his team and breakfast.

Toni could tell that Rafa was unhappy despite the fact that he had not said anything. In fact had Toni not known Rafa for so long and so well he probably wouldn't have noticed anything. There was nothing unusual about what Rafa was doing, he was just sitting there opposite to Toni eating his croissant and jam. Yet he lacked his normal energy and his eyes were dull. Perhaps it was nervousness but Toni was sure that something had struck his nephew hard.

"Is there something wrong Rafa?" He dared to ask.

"Nothing that you would understand Toni," Rafa smiled weakly "It's a long story,"

"Well don't let it affect you in the final," Toni said "Let's hit the practice courts and we'll talk about this later when there is more time."

Rafa nodded and got up with Toni. He wouldn't let his uncle down.

I arrived on the street where I had once lived. I had never liked the street always wondering why we had moved there from our life in Oxford. Now it was even more unwelcome. Coming closer to my house tears found my eyes again because the three houses affected were completely unrecognisable. Hardly any of their original foundations remained and deep down I knew that nobody could have survived the disaster. I stood there for a long time and a man in a suit walked up to me.

"Are you Sophie Richardson?" He asked.

I nodded, unable to formulate words.

"Come with me, we have the matter or your parents' last will and testament to sort out."

As the second serve went long Rafa collapsed to his knees knowing that once again he would be feeling the coupe de mousquetaires in his hands once more. He could feel the red dust dirtying his clothing but he didn't care for he had fought through the fourth set and won it 7-5. Going to congratulate Djokovic he felt an extreme sense of fulfilment, he had defeated the man who had beaten him in three straight grand slam finals, he had defeated the worry of losing in the French Open for only the second time and most of all he had overcome the disappointment of earlier. He didn't need Sophie when he had such a caring and supportive family. Tears of joy streaking down his face he went to his player box and hugged the people he loved and cared about most in the entire world.

"Your parents have left you everything. Their money, their belongings and of course their house when it is rebuilt." The solicitor told me.

"How much money is there?" I asked "I really need to repay my debts."

"Not much I'm afraid. They only have about ten thousand pounds remaining at the moment." He told me grimly. That wouldn't pay off half of my debt!

"Do I have to keep the house?" I asked "I have no wish to go back there even when it is rebuilt."

"You can give it to our firm," The solicitor suggested "We will rebuild it and sell it."

"What do I get from that?" I asked suspiciously.

"We then buy you a house of a similar value." He said.

"Thank you," I said "Where can I stay until I have decided where to move?"

"A hotel?" he suggested.

"I have no money," I replied sadly.

"Well I'm sorry but that is not my responsibility. If you get to the banks soon enough then you can withdraw some of the ten thousand pounds given to you but you'll need to hurry." The solicitor beckoned to the door and I went out hoping to find a cash point. While walking I looked on my phone to see the French Open final situation. Much to my surprise it was already over in fifty minutes of play. I was ecstatic to see that Rafa had won although I had anticipated Djokovic winning the fourth set. I decided to congratulate him by text and try to explain what I'd done.

_Congrats on victory. Very happy for you. Please call me when you're free and I will explain everything. _

_Lots of love_

_Sophie_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

A message flashed up on my screen after I pressed the send button telling me that I couldn't send the receiver a message. He had blocked my number!

Rafa sat in the locker room, finally alone. It was time to find out the truth as he unblocked Sophie's number and dialled her number.

_Rafa: Hello?_

_Sophie: Rafa! Oh my God I thought that you were annoyed with me and I thought that you'd blocked my number and I didn't think that we were friends any more but we are still friends aren't we?_

_Rafa: I am annoyed with you, how could you have left me like that? How could you have stolen my money when I trusted you like my family._

_Sophie: I needed to get home urgently Rafa._

_Rafa: But I said I'd pay for the tickets when the final was over, I said that I needed you in that box supporting me._

_Sophie: I saw on the news that my house had been destroyed. It said that my family were dead._

_Rafa: Oh my God what have I done? Are your family alright? Are you OK?_

_Sophie: My family are dead and I never got to say goodbye. I don't have a home, I am currently nearly £30,000 in debt, you have been angry at me all day, I have nowhere to sleep tonight at the moment. Funnily enough I'm not alright Rafa!_

Sophie hung up leaving Rafa shocked and even a few tears were forming at his eyes after hearing what she had to say. After hearing her cry down the phone he felt crushed and helpless. Not knowing what to do he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly his phone started ringing, Sophie wanted to speak again.

_Rafa: Hello?_

_Sophie: I'm so sorry for getting angry Rafa, none of this is your fault. I just need some guidance, what advice can you give me?_

_Rafa: Get a hotel for tonight and then tomorrow I'm going to fly to England to speak to you personally. Until then just try and sleep. Try not to think about your family, I know that's hard. Grit your teeth and bite the bullet until tomorrow._

_Sophie: I can't believe that you would do that for me. You always make me feel so special and less alone than I am at this moment. Thank you for the advice and although I hate to be pedantic, you can't grit your teeth and bite the bullet because you'd need to open your mouth to bite the bullet._

_Rafa: Yes thank your for that valuable pedantry. Goodnight Sophie Small, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sophie: You too_

Somehow at the end of the call Sophie was full on smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Because Rafa was coming all the way here to see me tomorrow I felt obliged to buy a nice hotel room. That was why I spent a ridiculous amount of money on buying a four star room instead of the usual dumps where I would stay to save money. I had withdrawn 150 pounds from my account and had spent a large chunk of that on the room. Originally I had planned to use the rest of the money to go out and buy some food but I decided to try and sleep instead. Maybe in my dreams this disaster would never have happened. I had to sleep in the jeans and tank top that I had worn all day as I remembered that I had left all of my other clothes in France. What Rafa would think of me when he saw me wearing these stinking clothes tomorrow I didn't know.

The celebrations took place in Cafe la Paix, an expensive but lovely cafe. Ana Maria, Rafa's mother, had organised the party to celebrate the monumental achievement of not only winning the French Open, but also at last going ahead of Bjorn Borg with seven titles. Everybody was there who could be there, his mother, father, uncles, cousins, team, friends. It was an absolutely lovely party where finally Rafa could relax around friends and celebrate his victory. First he went around and saw everybody, thanking them for coming, embracing them and kissing them. He felt a responsibility as reason for the party to make sure that everybody was having a good time, even if he wasn't still a little troubled by what he had been told earlier. In fact, if it wasn't his party where everybody had travelled to celebrate with him he probably would have flown to the UK tonight. So he made the most of the evening, he ate the special cake which the cafe had presented to him, he drank champagne and he masked his inner in-comfort.

My phone ringing woke me up and drowsily I reached to the bedside table to answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hola, is that Sophie?" I heard the familiar tongue of Rafa.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I need to know where your hotel is, I'm at Manchester Airport."

"Bit early isn't it?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty is early for you?" He asked incredulously.

"Eleven thirty? Shit, I thought that it was like nine. Either way, I'm at the Hilton in Manchester. Ask any taxi driver to take you there and they'll know where it is."

"Okay, see you soon."

I made a quick map in my head. Manchester airport was only about nine miles away so Rafa could be here in about fifteen minutes. I jumped out of bed with more energy than I had thought I was capable of and jumped into the shower. There was no way that I was going to let my hair be greasy and smelly. The cold water refreshed me mightily and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I used a berry shampoo and a vanilla dn raspberry body gel all over my almost felt normal, it didn't feel like I was staying in a four star hotel after my house and my family had been blown up and I was about to meet one of the most well known sportsmen in the world to have a chat. It felt like a normal day.

Rafael walked into the Hilton impressed with what he was seeing for it looked like it was entirely made of glass. He was also concerned because he had thought that Sophie had said that she was poor and he felt a little awkward in this alien land. He walked up to the desk.

"Is there a Sophie Richardson here?" He asked the receptionist.

"Yes, room seven." The receptionist replied

"Thank you."

A knock came on the door of room seven and I sighed knowing that I'd have to cut my shower short. I wrapped a large towel around my body and went to the door, dripping wet. I let Rafa in, who upon seeing me automatically blushed.

"I will wait outside if you want." He offered.

"No, no make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to get dressed." I said walking back into the bathroom. Once the door was shut I rebuked myself. Why had I gone to the door in a towel when I knew that it was Rafa? I was acting without thinking so much at the moment.

"Stupid stupid!" I said aloud knocking myself on the head with a hairbrush a little. Quickly I put my clothes on over my still fairly wet body and went out as to not keep him waiting. There he was standing awkwardly next to the bed in a black suit and a white shirt. As usual he was looking fabulous.

"Why were you shouting at yourself calling yourself stupid?" He asked.

"I didn't realise that I was that loud." I laughed. He didn't laugh with me.

"Is not funny Sophie." He said "The Sophie who I knew would never do that. Nor would she open the door in just a towel or dress in wet clothes. This is very unlike you."

"What gives you the right to just march in here and tell me what I can and cannot do Mr Nadal?" I snapped.

"I could leave if it would make you feel better?" He offered making for the door.

"No, no please stay." Suddenly I felt weak as if I could feel him slipping away "I need you."

"Good, now let's talk about what happened. Take me through what you did yesterday." He said.

"You went into the shower and I turned on the news. I saw a story saying that my house had been destroyed by a gas leak and that there were no survivors. I took my valuables and 150 of your euros and left so that I could get home. At home I found that indeed my house was destroyed, my family were dead. A solicitor gave me my parents' last will and testament. Now I have 10,000 pounds but no house. The solicitor gave me a deal whereby I could choose any house of the same or under the value of my destroyed home and they would get the destroyed home, rebuild it or use the land for something and then sell it. Now I need to choose where to buy a house and until then I am staying in this hotel." I told the story sadly.

"I understand." Rafa said putting his arm around me "Have you chosen where to buy a house?"

"Not yet." I replied "I have absolutely no idea."

"Have you got any relatives who you could live near? I think that you should find a place nearby a good friend or a relative."

"I don't really have very many friends. I have Amy, a couple of university friends although I don't know where they are now and I have you."

"And you can choose a house anywhere?" Rafa checked "Even abroad?"

"I think so." I answered having a sneaky suspicion as to where this conversation was going.

"Why don't you buy a flat in Mallorca?" He suggested, a grin now plastering his face "I could see you, you could see me, I could show you Mallorca. It's really hot there, I just no that you'd love it."

I was already shaking my head.

"I can't live abroad Rafa, I don't know anything about the cultures of your people. I wouldn't know anyone on the island and I'd stick out as a foreigner." I argued.

"I could teach you about our culture and you speak the language perfectly. Plus you don't know nobody there, you'd know me!" Rafa still seemed to believe that it was a great idea.

"But what about when you're on tour?" I asked "You are away much more than you are at home."

"I could introduce you to my family, they're at home sometimes and you could get to know them." Rafa seemed determined that I could live on his island with him.

"Look, Rafa. I didn't want to say but realistically it will be difficult to get a flat in Mallorca. Housing must be expensive there and my house is worth very little. Plus I am thirty thousand pounds in debt. I simply don't have the money. Please stop trying to argue. My mind is made up."

"I don't know what else I can suggest. I do not know this country, I do not know how much anything costs here. I am only presenting to you what I know." Rafa told me "I don't know why you're so against Mallorca anyway. Most people would leap on such an opportunity."

"Will you shut the fuck up about Mallorca?" I shouted "If that is all you know about then why are you even here?"

"I am here to help but if you do not want me then I shall leave. I should be practising anyway, I will be playing in Halle in a couple of days. I will come and see you again in three hours before I leave and if your mind is not changed then I shall leave."


	9. Chapter 9

Rafa marched out of the room which he had spent time and money on reaching feeling distressed, angry and disappointed. He knew that Sophie was not acting like herself because of the tragedy which had befallen her but he was sure that he could have been shown a little more respect seeing as he had flown all the way there wasting the time which he needed to practice on grass with. Toni had not been happy with him for going away for a girl.

"Don't chase girls while you are still on tour," He had advised "You know what happened between you and Xisca."

Xisca had broken up with Rafa after a long relationship because she couldn't handle the constant travelling and sitting in tennis stadiums. That was three years ago now and it had crushed Rafa to the point of retiring from tennis to pursue her and rest his destroyed knees. He was glad that he hadn't retired although he still missed Xisca every hour of every day. Maybe Toni was right, for now his career had to come first. He would keep his promise and wait until three o'clock but he had a feeling that she wouldn't change her mind. She wouldn't come to Mallorca and they would never see each other again.

I angrily marched out of the room soon after he did. I was so annoyed at how he had, in my eyes, tried to force me to come to Mallorca with him. I thought that it was unreasonable for him to tell me to live where he lived even though he would hardly ever be there. My head was just so messed up, unsure of what to do. Part of me rather wanted to move to Mallorca, to live out the rest of my days in the blistering heat but I knew that was a dream that would never come true. If I moved to Mallorca I would have to spend every spare moment working just to pay my rent. As I walked down into the city of Manchester I felt many eyes on me, most of then directed at my chest seeing as my tank top was still wet. I didn't much care for my shame was momentarily obliterated. I was going to do something that I had not done since I was eighteen, attempt to drink my troubles away. I found the nearest supermarket and went to the alcohol section immediately picking up a twelve pack of cheap beers. I took my ID from my pocket knowing that I would be age checked due to my size. I paid, showed my ID and left. Feeling absolutely free I decided to withdraw some more money. £300 to spend on clothing in _Monsoon._

In the end I chose a £125 dark purple dress, a £150 set of diamond earrings before going to get my hair cut shorter.

I walked back to the hotel with everything I had bought, my troubles momentarily forgotten as the excitement roamed free. Without friends, without family I felt that I could do whatever I wanted without being judged. Maybe I should just live in the hotel for the rest of my life and go out on weekends to buy splendid dresses.

Back in my hotel room I tried on my dress and earrings straight away. They were absolutely beautiful and I felt like a queen wearing them. I frowned as I realised that I had forgotten to get shoes to go with. I popped open a can of beer and started to drink. It was then that I realised how much I had missed the old drink and somehow I could not stop myself from taking can after can after can.

It was three o'clock and Rafael Nadal was standing outside the door to Sophie's room ready to find out the truth. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a bit more loudly.

"Sophie?" He called. There was still no answer. He checked the door, it was not locked meaning that Sophie was most likely in there. Probably ignoring him.

"I haven't got time for this." Rafa told himself quietly before opening the door and walking inside.

"Oh my God Sophie what have you done?"


	10. Chapter 10

Rafa's POV

Sophie was sitting there in a sea of cans, her skin pale and bluish. She was having a kind of fit, coughing and spluttering and appeared to be hardly or very slowly breathing. About one breath every six seconds.

"Don't worry Sophie I'm going to call for an ambulance," I told her.

"In don't need an ambulance strange man," Sophie told me "I'm just a little tired that's all,"

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked her.

"Of course not," She replied "I don't even know where I am."

"Look, Sophie." I said "You've got alcohol poisoning. Confusion, seizures, slow breathing, pale skin. They're all sure signs. I'm just surprised that you haven't been sick yet."

I quickly pulled out my mobile phone and dialled 999.

"Hello, this is the emergency helpline service. Press 1 for the Police. Press 2 for the fire service or press 3 for the health service."

I pressed 3 with a shaky finger.

"You have reached the emergency health service. How can we help?"

"I have a woman here with alcohol poisoning. Please send an ambulance straight away." I said desperately.

"Could you please state your address so that the ambulance can reach you?"

"We're at the Hilton in Manchester in room seven. Please hurry!"

"An ambulance is leaving now."

I hung up and patted Sophie on her cold forehead.

"When you are at the hospital I need you to do everything that they ask you straight away or they will keep you in for longer. You could be let out tomorrow morning I think if you do what they say." I pleaded with her.

"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know your name!" She told me.

"Please Sophie just do it." I said "My name is Rafael Nadal and I am only here to help you. If you are not out of the hospital tomorrow morning then I will have to leave you by yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call."

I dialled a number which I had not dialled in a while. It was the number of a good friend, a good friend from Switzerland.

"Hello Rafa!" I heard the voice of Roger speaking to me "What can I do for you?"

"I need a favour rather urgently." I told him "It's quite a big ask."

"Go on,"

"I am in England at the moment with a friend who has alcohol poisoning. I think that she will be out of hospital tomorrow morning. I need to get her to Mallorca from the hospital because I cannot leave her in England. Her family has just died and she has nobody to look after her. I think that she will continue drinking. So I need to get her to my house so that my family can look after her. But I can't use a public plane because she is a little deranged at the moment and lord knows what she would do. I have got to ask you to pick us up from England and take us to Mallorca in your private plane."

"Oh Rafa, I'm sorry but I do have to get to Halle in that plane. I don't think that I can help." Roger said apologetically.

"Couldn't you stop off in the UK and Mallorca on the way?" I suggested.

"They're a bit out of my way!" Roger laughed "I understand your situation but my plane can't really go for 5,500 kilometres."

"I'll do anything for you." I pleaded. Roger paused for a second.

"Well I suppose that maybe I could pick you up and take you to Halle but I'd not be able to take you to Spain." Roger suggested.

"Thank you so much," I said "I'll make this up to you."

"You'd better."

"Who were you talking to Ruffel?" Sophie asked me "Were you talking about me?"

"It's Rafael, not Ruffel and I was talking to Roger Federer," I replied.

"I think that I remember him, he's famous for something." Sophie said, her eyes misty with confusion.

"You'll remember everything after this is over," I reassured her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Sophie surprised me my asking.

"No, no. We're just friends," I replied.

"Oh, it's just that you seem to care for me like a boyfriend." She said.

I planted a kiss on her forehead and shortly after the ambulance men came, put her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital leaving me alone. I was surprised to realise that there was a tear in the corner of my left eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie kept her promise. Throughout the treatment in the hospital she was on her best behaviour. When they informed her that they were going to have to extract the alcohol there were no complaints uttered by her. I stayed by her for the majority of her stay. I slept in a chair next to her bed. I stayed with her while they talked to her about the risks of alcohol, reassuring her that she was safe. When I was informed that she would be let out in the morning I was overjoyed. I could see already that she was looking much more healthy. Much more like herself.

"Thank you," I told Sophie.

"For what?" She frowned.

"For getting better." I answered.

"My pleasure," She giggled.

"I just realised that I never told you how much I like your new hair!" I laughed "It's lovely,"

"Thank you." Sophie smiled "I got a purple dress as well but the hospital took it off me. Can you do me a favour and ask them for it back?"

I went to ask the receptionist if it would be possible.

"I'm sorry," She told me "We threw the dress away because your girlfriend threw up on it."

"Oh that's alright," I replied "And she's not actually my girlfriend."

"You're married already?" The receptionist asked incredulously "She looks only about nineteen."

"No we're just friends. And she's actually twenty two for your information. I know she's small." I told the annoying woman.

"So you're just friends yet you slept in a chair next to her bed all night?" The receptionist was sceptical "I'm not believing that."

"Have it your way," I gave up.

"Sorry Sophie, they threw the dress away." I told her.

"Damn and blast it, that cost £125!" Sophie say, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway, I'll be back in an hour to take you out of here. I need to clear up some business ahead of Wimbledon." I explained before leaving her to her thoughts.

I actually did have stuff to sort out before Wimbledon, I needed to check the standard of the hotel which we had booked but I ended up inside a clothing store with two dresses and two pairs of shoes to go with the dresses. I had one black dress and one purple dress which I hoped was similar to the one which Sophie had bought and obviously loved. The end balance was nearly £300 but I could afford that.

"Your girl is a lucky woman!" The lady behind the counter told me as she scanned the items.

"She's just a friend," I explained for not the first time that day.

As I wheeled Sophie out of the hospital there was a great sense of relief and happiness. She was in a wheelchair because he legs would still probably be a bit weak but I was okay with that as long as we could just get going. I already had twenty three text messages from Toni enquiring where the hell I was and it was essential that we got to Halle sooner rather than later. Roger was going to pick us up from the airport in twenty minutes.

I had been in Roger's plane before, he had sent it to pick me up before the Charity Match for Africa a few years ago but Sophie had never been in any thing of the sort. It had a lovely relaxing interior with comfy seats, large tables and curtains for privacy. There were speakers for music and a television for watching films. She got up shakily from her wheelchair to enter the plane and sit down. I introduced her to Roger and his wife, Mirka and we sat down for take off. I sat down with Roger, talking about his grass court preparations and about how life was with kids.

"So how do you manage to have kids yet still stay travelling all around the world?" I asked.

"Well sometimes we take the kids, depending on the size of the event and how far away it is sometimes. But because they can't travel everywhere with us sometimes we leave them at home with family and friends to look after them." Roger explained "But I tell you what. There is something really special about having your own kids watching you play to a high standard."

"Are they going to be at Wimbledon?" I asked.

"Definitely, it's such a special event." Roger smiled.

Sophie was also getting on well with Mirka.

"So are you and Rafa just friends or are you in a relationship?" Mirka asked her.

"Oh we're just friends at the moment." Sophie replied.

"Do you want to be in a relationship?" Mirka asked.

"I think that is up to him. He seems so dedicated to his tennis and I don't know how I'd cope with having to travel nearly every week. Also I don't see how I'd be able to spend time with him when he spends so much time on the practice courts." I explained "But I think we're pretty close. In the French Open I fell over and then even though he didn't know me he accompanied me to clean the graze. Then because I missed my flight home he agreed to buy me tickets. Then we stayed in the same hotel room, slept in the same bed although there was nothing sexual about it. I've seen him in his boxers and he's seen me in just a towel!"

"So you only got to know him at the French Open?" Mirka asked.

"Yes on the first day of the final." I replied.

"So this is only your fifth day of knowing him yet you've already gone through so much?" Mirka asked "I'd say that you're made for each other. In fact, I bet you that you will be in a relationship by the end of August."

"You're on!"

Everything was going beautifully until a little later when Mirka mentioned her parents.

"My parents only recently started to approve of...

Sophie burst into tears.

"I want my parents. Where are my parents Mirka?" Sophie was screaming in Roger's wife's face.

"I don't know," Mirka said, looking scared.

"Well find them NOW!" Sophie bellowed, standing up and smashing a glass.

Mirka ran to where Roger and I were sitting and I stood up to go and calm Sophie.

"I am so so sorry about this." I said to the couple "Let me go and sort her out."

"Where are Sophie's parents Roger?" Mirka asked her husband.

"They died in a gas leak a few days ago. Rafa's been caring for her ever since." Roger replied grimly.

"She's mad, one of these days there is going to be an accident." Mirka predicted.

"She's not mad, she's just in a state of shock." Roger replied "Rafa'll comfort her."

"Get me my parents Nadal, get me my parents." Sophie ordered "I need them,"

I sat Sophie down again and clipped her back into her seat belt before sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Don't worry Sophie," I said reassuringly "I'll always be here for you. Just relax and cool down."

Sophie slowly breathed in and out and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You see!" I smiled "That's all you need to do when somebody mentions parents or family. Just relax, breath in and out and make sure you do not lose your temper. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Sophie said, before adding with a grin "Pumpkin."

"If we're going to get along you will never ever call me pumpkin again. Clear?" I rebuked her.

"Sorry," Sophie grinned "Snookums,"

Neither of us could keep our laughter in and soon we were in hysterics like little children.

"Am I allowed to say I told you so?" Roger asked Mirka.


	12. Chapter 12

I had to say that spending time with Sophie was special. I felt as though we had bonded after all we had been through. We had so much fun together and it reminded me, however much it hurt, about my time with Xisca. We had always teased each other and supported each other just like Sophie and I did. Once I was sure that Sophie was calm again and had made sure that families should not be mentioned by anyone I returned to speaking with Roger and Mirka returned to Sophie.

"You and Sophie should get together you know," Roger told me "You are perfect for each other."

"I am unwilling to get into another relationship after the last one." I told him "And anyway, she does not want to stay in Mallorca. I'd imagine that she will move away once she is free of her troubles."

"You still think of Xisca after all of these years?" Roger asked me quietly.

"Always," I replied "She broke my heart. We were perfect for each other."

"You and Sophie are perfect for each other." Roger pleaded with me to see what he was saying "You get on so well. You comfort her so well which I think is something that only you can do. She needs you desperately and I think that you need her a bit now even though you are only friends."

"She's one of the best friends I ever had. I don't want to risk losing that friendship." I answered.

"She definitely loves you. If you don't return that love which I know you have for her then she will be crushed." Roger said to me.

"I just cannot after last time." I said sadly "Last time showed me that no matter how right you are for each other things still go wrong. You have no idea how close I was to locking myself away forever after the last time. If that happened again then I would break. We are not destined to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You, Rafael Nadal, are a fool." Roger told me, shaking his head "Tell me, do you love her?"

"I'm not gonna answer that Roger!" I protested.

"You said that you would do anything for me when I promised to pick you up. Answer this question honestly with a yes or a no. Do you love Sophie?"

"I think so."

"What are your feelings for Rafa?" Mirka asked Sophie "I promise that I won't tell anyone what you say. When you see him, what do you think?"

"I think that he is incredibly handsome, charming, friendly, supportive young man who I want to spend my entire life with as either a friend or more than a friend." Sophie replied "Either would suffice but I'm not going to ask any more of him now. I don't think that he is interested in having a girlfriend."

"I have known Rafa for a long time. Let me tell you a story about him and a girl called Maria Francisca Perello or Xisca for short." Mirka said "In school these two got together. They seemed to everybody perfect for each other. They got on so well, joked so easily. They were together until 2009 when suddenly Xisca broke it off. She was tired of the travelling, wanting a life where she could spend more time with her friends instead of constantly around the world. Rafa consequently lost for the only time in the French Open, withdrew from Wimbledon although that was partially due to his tendonitis, and did not win anything else for the rest of the year. That is why he is unwilling to become your boyfriend because he is scared that it will happen again."

"I would never leave him, not after what he's already done for me in these five days." Sphie said indignantly.

"None of us thought that Xisca would leave him but she did and it destroyed him." Mirka replied.

"So what you're saying is that I have no chance?" Sophie asked.

"Of course you have a chance. I think that he already trusts you like he did Xisca and maybe once you've gotten to know each other a little better then he'll ask you out. He'd be a fool not to!" Mirka corrected me.

It was rather a sham when we arrived in Halle because Rafa and Roger ran off to try out the grass, Mirka went to her she was staying with Roger and I went alone to find somewhere to stay. It was not even like I could try and find somewhere as close to Rafa as possible seeing as I had no idea where he was going to be a sleeping for the week. I was so tired that I took a room in the first hotel I found which was relatively close to the Halle courts. It was fairly scummy but cheap and that was all that I needed for my short stay.

"How long will you be staying?" The hotel owner asked me.

"Ah well that depends. It will be for one day to a week." I explained.

"How come?" The owner enquired "I really need to know so that I know when to put the room up for sale again."

"Well I'm with one of the tennis players so if they go out early then I'll be leaving early but if they go all the way then I'll be here for a week." I told the man.

"I love tennis!" the man smiled "Which player?"

"Well between you and me it's actually Rafael Nadal!" I whispered "But keep it under your hat."

"Are you his girlfriend?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just a friend who he's actually looking after at the moment." I answered "So which room am I in?"

"Room three, here's the key and if you get a bit lonely then my son is bored as well. Maybe you guys could do something together."

"Does he play tennis?" I asked seeing an opportunity to get my racquet out with somebody of maybe near my own level.

"Yes he does actually. You guys could go and have a knock about at the club!" The owner said enthusiastically.

"I'd love to." I grinned "Haven't played in a little while."

"Ben? I've got somebody here to play tennis with you." The hotel guy shouted "I'm Adam by the way."

"I'm Sophie." I shook his hand.

Ben came out from the back, smiling and holding his tennis racquet. He had silky looking but unkempt brown hair and a carefree face. His eyes were green, like mine and he had some stubble which I had to admit looked pretty sexy. He was very very handsome.

"Hi, I'm Ben Squire." He said before adding in a jokily formal manner "I am to have the honour of playing tennis with you?"

"You are indeed sir," I replied in the same tone "I'm Sophie Richardson. I'm sorry but you wouldn't happen to have a spare racquet? I didn't think to bring mine."

"Oh you can use mine," Adam offered "Ben go and get it."

"I'll just go and get changed into something a bit more suitable to play in."

I took my bag upstairs which had everything which Rafa had salvaged from the Hilton in Manchester and some more clothes. I decided that I'd have to wear the tank top _again_ and I also wore a skirt which Rafa had found in the lost property of the hospital. Feeling rather excited I ran downstairs to meet Ben.

Fortunately the racquet which had been lent to me was quite similar to my one at home. It had about the same head size, string pattern and length but it was a little heavier. I took a few swings with it.

"This will do very nicely thank you," I said to Adam before Ben and I left.

"So you are from England?" Ben asked me as we walked.

"Yeah, I'm from Oxford." I replied.

"You speak good German," He told me.

"Yeah I'm fluent in Spanish, French and German." I explained "I love languages."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm twenty two, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty. I couldn't go to university because the hotel wasn't making enough money but I have studied history by myself in my spare time." He said

"I always liked history," I replied "I just struggled a bit with dates and names but it is always interesting."

"Wait a second, did you say that you were twenty two?" He asked "You're pretty small!"

"Yes, a few people had pointed that out." I glared at him "I may be small but that won't stop me from destroying you in this game of tennis which we're about to play."

"Small but feisty are we?" He teased "I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're going to regret this teasing." I warned him "When I beat you 6:0."

We arrived at the club and took to the court straight away. Ben made a big show of doing tens of seemingly pointless stretches while I stood on the baseline waiting.

"What do those stretches even do?" I called over to him.

"Nothing much apart from make me look professional and warm me up a bit." Ben admitted.

"Surely that's what the warm up is for?" I suggested innocently.

"Be quiet you one of little faith." He said, hitting a ball over the net.

We rallied for a bit to warm up as I got back into practice. I tried to remember everything that I had been taught at a younger age. Footwork, slices, topspin, drop shots, volleys, smashes, kick serves, slice serves and flat serves. It was returning steadily but for the moment the only things that were really working were my topspin shots and slice serves. I didn't feel very ready when we started but I decided to give it my best. He was going to serve first.

From the word play he was on the offensive. His first serve of the day was a ripper down the middle which I only just got back into play. He immediately put the shot away. The next serve was a sublime slice out wide but I got it back into play and continued from there. In a rally I deduced that I was more consistent but I would struggle to hit as many winners because of my size. So I needed to retrieve as many as possible until he would make an error. He cruised through the game to love.

My serve was a little rusty and I struggled to keep the first serves in. However I managed to scrape through the game after saving two break points and him saving four game points. I managed to do a little damage on his next service game taking him to thirty thanks to a weak second serve which I returned well and a double fault. Again on my serve I was taken to deuce but scraped through. From there, he ran away with the set and won four straight games to win 6:2. I walked up to the net, shell shocked and embarrassed to have been broken twice and not broken him at all. I expected him to be smug and teasing after the victory when we shook hands but he was actually very polite.

"Good match." He said as we shook hands "We should play again at some point."

"Definitely," I agreed "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay." He said "And maybe you should consider wearing a sports bra tomorrow?"

"I'd hoped that you wouldn't notice," I blushed.

"Wouldn't notice?" Ben laughed "When you ran it looked like your chest was erupting!"

I laughed with him. Had anyone else, apart from Rafa, commented on the size of my breasts I probably would have slapped them. But Ben was just so innocent and humorous. One thing that I had noticed was that he was much more confident than Rafa. Rafa would never have said anything about my breasts because he'd be too shy but Ben was already at that stage despite the fact that I'd known him for only an hour.

"Not that I'm complaining of course. From my side of the court it was quite a nice view." Ben continued.

"Hey, don't push your luck matey or I might end up telling everyone that I beat you 6:2." I threatened.

Ben escorted me back to my room. Just as I was about to walk in his stopped me.

"Look, Sophie. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. There's a restaurant down the road which I quite like." Ben suggested, suddenly rather shy.

"So you're shy when you're asking me out yet confident as hell when you're talking about my breasts." You're a weird man Ben." I grinned.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, confused.

"It's a most definite yes silly!" I smiled "Do we need to wear anything formal?"

"Just try and be smart I suppose," Ben said. He surprised me by kissing me on the cheek and I surprised him even more by kissing him softly on the lips.

"See you at eight this evening then." He told me.

I sauntered into my room feeling very happy. I got out my phone and called Mirka.

"Hello Sophie!" Mirka said

"Hi Mirka, I just called to tell you the good news." I said excitedly.

"Go on then,"

"I think that I'm in love."

"Oh Sophie that's brilliant! I told you that you and Rafa were perfect for each other!" I could hear the smile in Mirka's voice.

"No, Mirka you misunderstand me. It's not Rafa I'm in love with. It's a man called Ben Squire. I'm going out for dinner with him tonight." I said.

"Oh, congratulations anyway. Goodbye Sophie." Mirka said putting the phone down. This was bad bad news. Roger had told Mirka yesterday that Rafa loved Sophie and now Sophie loved some other man. Surely if Rafa found out, he would be crushed like the last time. As Mirka usually did when she needed help she dialled Roger's number and hoped that he'd answer quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Mirka breathed a sigh of relief as Roger picked up the phone.

"Hello Mirka dear." He said "Can I help you?"

"Disaster has struck." Mirka explained "Sophie's fallen in love with some German guy called Ben Squire who she met earlier. They're going out for dinner tonight!"

"Ah, yes that is a problem." Roger sighed "How is Rafa going to take the news,"

"You're going to tell him?" Mirka asked incredulously "Are you insane? Remember what happened last time?"

"He's on the court with me at the moment. It's not fair for him to be kept in the dark about the girl who he is caring for." Roger explained "Look, if we keep it from him he'll be more upset and his feelings will be growing for every day. The sooner the better."

"It's your funeral," Mirka warned "This will bring about bad times."

She hung up, not believing her husband's reasoning. She had planned to try and make them realise how much they meant to each other like they had been doing on the would surely be the end of the budding relationship.

"Hey Rafa!" Roger called over to the other side of the net "Come over here a second."

Rafa did as he was told, confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well I just got a phone call from Mirka, who just got a phone call from Sophie saying that she's found herself a boyfriend. His name's Ben Squire. They're going out for dinner tonight." Roger explained pretending to be happy "Isn't that great for Sophie?"

Rafa was silent for a moment.

"They're going out for dinner tonight?" Rafa confirmed.

Roger nodded.

"Then I must go back to the hotel and get her the dresses I bought her," Rafa decided.

"You're not angry? You're not sad?" Roger asked

"I am both, I told you how I felt yesterday, but on the other hand things are so much simpler now. Now Sophie and I can just be friends like I wanted."

"So let me get this straight," Roger started "You bought the girl you love some expensive, I presume, dresses which you are going to now give to her so that she can look good on her date with her boyfriend who is not you. Is that what you always had in mind for these dresses?"

"Of course not but I am friends with Sophie," Rafa explained "Friends do this kind of thing for each other."

"So you're not going to try and win her over?" Roger asked "You're going to give up?"

"How do I deserve her any more than this Ben?" Rafa argued "If she wants him more than she wants me then that is her choice."

"I'll tell you how you deserve her more. You showed her a kindness without even knowing her. You gave her a place to stay for the night and plane tickets home. You flew to England to make sure she was all right, took her to hospital, comforted her and slept there for the night and to this day you're still watching over her. If Ben's done more than that in the space of one afternoon then I would be surprised. Please don't give up on her." Roger said.

"I see her as my my little sister now," Rafa said "All of those things I would have done for a sister but with no romantic intention. Plus this benefits her because she needs a family. I've made up my mind."

Rafa patted Roger on the shoulder before leaving to get the dresses. He pulled out his phone to call Sophie, find out where she was.

"Hey Rafa!" Sophie said happily "I've got some great news to tell you,"

"Is it about Ben?" Rafa asked not wanting to hear the story again.

"Yeah, did Mirka tell you then?" She asked.

"Mirka told Roger who told me. I'm very happy for you," Rafa tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Thank you. So what did you want to call about any way?" Sophie asked.

"Well I found out about you going to dinner and I remembered that I had some smart clothes to give you so I just need to know where you're staying." Rafa explained.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Sophie said "I was about to go out and get some myself. But either way I'm at the Bollin Hotel, just round the corner from where you play the tournament."

"Okay, see you in a minute." Rafa hung up, both reassured and sad. Sad because her relationship with Ben was confirmed but reassured because she really seemed enthusiastic about him and that meant that she would be happy. He walked around the area with a map up on his phone until he found the rather unimpressive building. It was small and a quite dirty white but was labelled with the Bollin Hotel so Rafa could assume that he had found the right place. Adam, although Rafa did not know his name, was standing at the counter.

"Hello, is there a Sophie Richardson here?" He asked.

"Yes, Room 3." Adam said "Wait a second, aren't you Rafael Nadal?"

"Yes," Rafa smiled.

"Miss Richardson said that she was with you," Adam said "Wasn't sure that she was telling the truth though to be honest."

Not knowing what to say to that Rafa just smiled and went to the third room, rapping on the door.

"Come in!" Rafa heard Sophie's voice.

He opened the door and went into the room where Sophie and a stranger, presumably Ben, were sitting on the bed.

"Ah Ben this is Rafa," Sophie introduced us "Rafa this is Ben."

"Pleased to meet you," Rafa said, shaking Ben's hand. He opened the bag which he was carrying and took out the two dresses and pairs of shoes.

"I got these in Manchester after the hospital threw away your purple dress." Rafa explained lying them flat out on the table. Sophie squealed in delight.

"Oh I don't know what to say!" She smiled brightly "And I'll never choose which one to wear tonight. Ben, which one do you like more. The purple outfit or the black outfit?"

"Well I'll be wearing a black suit so probably the black dress," Ben decided "So Rafa, are you like related to Sophie or something. Why did you just randomly get her these dresses, they look pretty expensive."

"Yeah Rafa,how expensive were they?" Sophie asked, suddenly realising that maybe Rafa should be payed back.

"I can't remember," Rafa lied "But either way you don't need to pay me back. And in answer to your question Tom I am not related to Sophie in blood but I have come to think of her as a little sister."

"I'm touched Rafa," Sophie smiled "I didn't know that we were that I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for these dresses."

"A hug for your big brother?" I suggested.

"If that's what you wish for," She shrugged and we embraced. Everything felt so right when we were pressed so tightly together and I had to fight to stop myself from crying realising what I had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafa's POV

It was me who broke the hug, wanting to get away from there before my emotions finally gave through and the tears started spilling out.

"Have a good evening," I spluttered before leaving them to their discussion. When outside the room I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. It was back to how it had been for three years now, for once again I had no girl on my side. It was back to being me and my team against the world. I'd come to terms with that eventually surely. Maybe this was how it was destined to be. I walked back to the tennis tournament grounds with my hands in pockets, my head hung and my brain in deep thought. I needed a break from tennis to mull things over desperately.I went back to the practice court which I had been on and picked up my belongings. Roger was gone which was a shame because I would have liked to talk to him.

I went back to the hotel where my entourage and I were staying. It was time to have a talk with Toni because I was seriously lost and needed some guidance.

"I know that I have been acting a bit strangely of late," I told him "You know, the talking with that girl in Paris, the going to Manchester and coming here late in Roger's plane. Well the thing that they all have in common is this girl. Her name is Sophie Richardson."

"You fancy this girl?" Toni asked bluntly.

"I love this girl Toni," I replied "I love her, I have looked after her, bought her gifts, joked with her but now she has gone off with another man who she only met today."

"Well that's her decision and I don't see what you can do to influence that," Toni told me "You have done all that you can to get her to return your feelings?"

"I have." I answered "And I think that she did like me back, but I never showed her that I loved her. All I did was help her but never did I do it with romantic intention. I think that if I had asked her out earlier then she would have accepted."

"Then why didn't you?" Toni asked.

"I was scared," I admitted "Of her refusal and that she would leave me like Xisca did."

"You cannot go around thinking that every girl you meet will leave you like Xisca did." Toni exclaimed "Xisca is a lovely girl and she left you for valid reasons. Remember anyway that even if you and Sophie don't work out then you can probably get back together with Xisca once you retire."

"I do not want to go through that pain again," I said sadly.

"Then wait until the end of your career until you find a girlfriend whether it is Xisca or another girl." Toni advised.

"We've already clarified that in some cases waiting does not work," I exclaimed "Can you see my problem? If I wait until the end of my career, girls find other people but I do not risk losing them because of my life on tour. If I get a girlfriend now then they might leave because of all the travelling. The only solution that I can find is retire early."

"I can see your problem of course Rafa," Toni nodded "But do not even think about retiring while you are still fit. If you can stay on tour for another four-five years then you could beat Roger! You could be named the best of all time!"

"Roger is the best in the history even if I beat him in titles," I said "I should know for he is my rival."

"Whatever. But look, if you feel that strongly about Sophie go and tell her tonight." Toni suggested.

"She is dining with Ben tonight," I argued.

"Even better," Toni said with a glint of humour in his eye "One way or another you will be rid of this problem. She'll either be happy as a horse with your romantic proposal or angry as hell about you interrupting her dinner and not want to see you again."

It was the stupidest logic that I had ever heard, Toni was not the most sensitive person, but I found myself giving it a shot. I could not live with this dilemma for much longer.

Sophie and Ben sat on a nice table by the window in Gasteus, the best restaurant nearby according to Ben. Drinks were already there, champagne and we had ordered our food already. I had ordered a Big German Sausage, which Ben had not hesitated to laugh about, in curry sauce and he had ordered a Steak in Peppercorn sauce.

"I love this restaurant already," I said happily "The atmosphere is absolutely amazing."

"I agree. If I had the money I would eat here every day," Ben replied.

"I haven't eaten in a restaurant for ages!" I realised "It's a nice change."

I picked up my champagne glass and started to sip. At that moment I felt truly relaxed, truly happy with my life. I had a lovely boyfriend, the most caring big brother a girl could ask for and was sitting in a good restaurant.

"Well I have a rather funny story about that as it happens." Ben began "My friend's little sister has...

However funny the story was, Ben never got to finish it. As soon as the words 'little sister' left his mouth Sophie reacted, losing her grip on her champagne glass. It tumbled to the floor and smashed.

"Woops!" Ben laughed before calling for a waiter.

"I haven't seen my little sister for ages!" Sophie said sadly "Little Evie. Can you get her to see me now Ben? I miss her ever so much."

"You know I can't do that dear!" Ben laughed.

"Why not? Do you not love me?" Sophie wailed "Bring me Evie. Rafa would bring me Evie."

"Sophie, please. You're turning heads! Let's just drop the subject of Evie and Rafa for that matter." Ben whispered angrily.

"If you don't bring me Evie I swear I'll..." Sophie's slender fingers gripped the knife on the table firmly.

"You're mad!" Ben said "You're stark raving mad!"

Untrained in the department of comforting angry and mad women Ben did the only thing that he could. He grabbed his coat and ran, ran out of the restaurant and into the night. Sophie followed after him.

"Wait a minute you haven't paid!" The waiter who was cleaning up the mess exclaimed loudly.

"Wait a minute you haven't paid!" I heard the shout from around the corner. Interested, I went to have a look. I saw Ben running away from the restaurant followed by a blubbering Sophie and an angry waiter. Quickly I pulled out my wallet and found one hundred euros which I gave to the waiter.

"I am the couple's friend. I'll pay for them," I explained. Happy that he had received the money, the waiter thanked me and went back into the restaurant. I hurtled after Sophie and Ben wondering what on earth had happened.

The streets were dark and I could hardly see where I was going. I would only be able to see who I was chasing when the lights from a building illuminated them. They had a sizeable lead and it was going to be tough to catch up. Running as fast as my weary legs would allow me I followed their exact route.

"Wait up Sophie!" I bellowed.

"Rafa?" I heard a voice call from the other side of the street. It didn't belong to a woman so I continued the chase, not wanting to risk them getting away.

"Rafa," The voice called again. It sounded foreign, very familiar but whoever it was they could be no use to me in this situation. I carried on down the street. Footsteps followed mine, somebody was chasing me, presumably the guy who had been calling.

"Rafa, it's me. Roger!" Of course! I knew that I had recognised it.

"And me, Mirka!" Mirka called as well.

I stopped, partly because after a day of training my legs were failing me and partly because perhaps Roger and Mirka could help.

"Hi guys," I answered "What do you want?"

"Why are you running?" Roger asked "You look like you're chasing somebody."

"I am." I explained "Sophie."

"Why's she running away from you?" Mirka asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"She's not running away from me. I just came round the corner and saw Ben run away, Sophie chase Ben, a waiter chase them both because they hadn't paid their bill. I ended up paying it for them. Then I chased them to see why they were running." I explained.

"Do you want us to help?" Roger offered.

"No, you've done enough for me already today." I said "You guys just enjoy your evening."

"What are you going to do?" Mirka asked.

I looked into the distance, no longer were Sophie nor Ben visible.

"I am going to look at their hotel and if they're not there then I will just go home." I sighed.

"Don't stay up too late. Aren't you playing your first match tomorrow?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I think it's after lunch but I'll be going home soon." I yawned,only then realising how tired that I was.

"Okay see you tomorrow then. Good luck!" Roger said, patting me on the back

I found a bit of energy and jogged to the Bollin Hotel. It seemed like a logical place where they would be going. There was nobody at the desk but the light was on so I went through and rang the bell. Soon after Adam came rushing to the counter.

"Ah Mr Nadal, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is Sophie here?" Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes she is here but I would strongly advise you not seeing her. She's mad, made to attack my son with a knife. Chased him home asking him where Evie is and then we locked her in her room. I'm about to call for somebody to take her away."

"Give me five minutes with her and I'll do more than any hospital." I promised.

"At your own risk," Adam warned me. He took me to room 3 and unlocked the door.

"Go away!" Sophie screamed without even looking who it was.

"Sophie, it's me, Rafa." I said softly "And I promise to you that everything is going to be all right when you're with me."


	15. Chapter 15

She stared at me for a second, her green eyes confused and not knowing what to think. Even in such a delusional state she was still beautiful, that quite short, shiny, dark brown hair. The skin spotless and smooth all over her body. Her legs seemingly endless, hairless and slender. In the black dress which I had bought she looked even more radiant than usual and I was at that moment very glad that I had got it for her even if she was not wearing it for me. I couldn't wait to see her in the purple one.

"I believe you," She finally said "Look after me big bro."

I sat down next to her and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Just relax." I soothed her "Remember what I said to cool down."

"Breath in and out slowly?" She remembered.

"Exactly." I nodded "And when you're ready you can tell me what happened."

She took about ten seconds to relax herself before telling the story in brief.

"We were sitting in the restaurant, he mentioned his little sister," She said sadly and tensing up a little "I dropped my glass and got angry as I always do. I think that maybe I threatened him with a knife. Then he ran away and I followed him here. Oh my God! We forgot to pay the waiter too!"

"I paid the waiter for you," I said "Don't worry."

"Have you apologised to Ben yet?" I asked "You need to make up sooner rather than later."

"He will not see me. I tried to talk to him but he ignored me. Told me to get away from him." Sophie said sadly. I ran my hands through her hair, marvelling at its softness.

"Do you want to go and see him now?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Sophie decided "A real boyfriend would have stayed to comfort me. I don't think that we can be together if he can't comfort me."

"If you say so." I said "But look, I need to go and sleep now. I have a match tomorrow."

"Don't leave me by myself here. They hate me here now." Sophie begged, grabbing my arm.

"I can't stay here, one because Toni will roast me alive if I don't get back to the hotel. Two because I'll need to see Toni tomorrow morning and three because this room is tiny." I shook my head.

"Oh," Sophie said in a small voice letting go of my arm.

"But, I'm sure that if you'd rather there is space in my room?" I suggested with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" A huge smile broke out on Sophie's face "I'd love to!"

"Good," I aid happily "That's settled then. You look tired, let me carry you home."

"No, I can walk." Sophie said.

"Honestly, I want to carry you. It's not as if your big or heavy. On the contrary you're tiny and light!" I grinned.

"You just want to show off your strength." Sophie grumbled but she allowed me to pick her up "And anyway, I'm not small. You're just tall."

With her in my arms I pushed open the door with my foot and marched out of the hotel.

"Wait up!" Adam called "Sophie still needs to pay!"

"Can you get my wallet out of my inner pocket Sophie?" I asked. I felt my fat wallet being extracted from my inner breast pocket like I was being pick pocketed.

"How much do you need?" I asked.

"30 Euros." He said putting out his hand. Sophie took out the money and put it into his hand before putting my wallet back and we left.

"How much is that I owe you now?" Sophie yawned.

"A lot." I replied.

"That one hundred and fifty Euros I stole, the money for the dresses, the money for the restaurant, the money for the hotel." Sophie said.

"That's around 550 Euros!" I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"So my debt is now about £30,500!" Sophie said grimly "I need to find a good job, a cheap house and a boyfriend with lots of cash!"

"I think that I can help you with one of those criteria." I said shyly.

"Oh you know where I could get a cheap house?" Sophie teased "That's great."

"You know full well that wasn't I meant." I grumbled.

"I was only teasing. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She kissed me on the lips for a long time.

"You have no idea for how long I have wanted that." I laughed happily. Finally we were together. Wait until Roger heard! He'd be over the moon.

"Tell me about it!" Sophie replied "I've wanted that for about three years."

"But we only met about a week ago," I said, confused.

"I've fancied you for a long time." Sophie explained "Everybody thought that I was soo childish."

"That's probably because of your size." I said sincerely.

"I am one inch away from crucifying you, harvesting your organs and ripping your heart our of your body before eating it." She warned "Don't push your luck."

"You already have my heart." I answered.

"But then you say things like that and I forgive everything." She kissed me again.

We walked into my hotel, four star, and went to his room without waking anybody. He dropped me on the bed and breathed out.

"I honestly need to go to sleep right away," He said. Without wasting any time he stripped off his jacket, his shirt and his trousers before going to brush his teeth in the bathroom. In rummaged around in my bag looking for something suitable to wear overnight.

"Rafa," I called "I don't have any night clothes."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked although his words were barely audible as he was brushing his teeth. He unhooked his dressing gown from the back of the door and threw it to me.

"This is all I have." He told me. I looked at the big thick dressing gown distastefully but decided that it would have to do. It was better than sleeping naked.

"Can you unzip my dress for me?" I asked.

He nodded, his mouth full of mouthwash. While I waited I took off my shoes and came over and daintily unzipped the dress at the back, letting it fall to the floor leaving me in by bra and panties. I turned to took at him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, his eyes taking in every aspect of my body which was now nearly bare before him. As we stood looking at each other, virtually naked there was little or no awkwardness. He allowed me to gently trace his abs for a second before he yawned and climbed into the bed.

"I'm sorry for not being very romantic but I simply have to sleep," He told me "Goodnight."

I briefly considered wearing my bra to bed but decided not to as it was the only one I had left and I'd need to wear it tomorrow. Confident that he was looking away I quickly removed it and put the dressing gown over my body. Then I clambered into the bed next to him and wrapped the blanket around minutes he was uncannily sleeping. Try to do the same I realised how hot I was already the heat of Rafa, the blanket and the dressing gown around me. I chucked the dressing gown to the floor feeling cooler already. We were boyfriend and girlfriend at last and to me it didn't matter that my breasts were bare. I wrapped my arm around him and joined him in sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up my arm was around nothing and I was alone. It was ten in the morning, by my standards a reasonable time to wake up, but it seemed that Rafa had already gone. I sighed as I realised that that was how it was always going to be when being with Rafael Nadal. He dedicated his whole life to tennis and only in the off seasons and short holidays which he allowed himself would we be able to do any thing romantic. It was tough. I pulled myself out of bed, instinctively crossing my arms over my boobs as if there was someone watching. I put on the Rafa's dressing gown in case a room service man saw fit to come along or something. I noticed that there was a note left on the table which I read aloud.

_Sophie,_

_Gotta go and do some more practice on the grass. My match will be at about two so please meet me back here at twelve thirty. We'll have lunch and I'll introduce you to my family and team. There are spare seats in my player box for the match if you want to watch._

_Sorry about getting up so early_

_Rafa x_

I felt a little scared about meeting his family not wanting to be judged. But if they were as nice as Rafa said they were I was sure that we'd get on all right. I probably would sit in his player box for the match because it would be a unique experience but of course it also depended on how well I got to know the family and team seeing as I'd be surrounded by them. I had a few things to do before twelve thirty. I seriously needed to get some more casual clothes, some night clothes and definitely more underwear. Also I wanted to start looking into getting a job and a house back in England.

I chucked off the few clothes that I was wearing and jumped into the shower.. I washed my self over, woke myself up, shampooed, put on a nice smelling body gel and jumped out again. I wore a T shirt and the skirt which I'd worn to tennis yesterday before going out and locking the door behind me.

First I went to the nearest bank and withdrew one hundred Euros. I wouldn't be buying anything expensive today. I had to admit that I was a little bit excited as I went to the clothes store. Clothes stores always excited me because I loved looking nice. Trying to stop myself from going to the posh clothing area I went to get a pack of simple tank tops and T-shirts in a few colours. I just needed some clothes which I could wear casually seeing as I already had two beautiful formal dresses. Next I bought a few bras, my size was 34c! I also got some skirts, leggings and a cheap but quite nice looking cream coloured dress. I paid, received my change and left with the bag stuffed full of clothing. I was on my way home when I saw a computer store. I didn't have a computer or a laptop and there wasn't one at the hotel. I would need one for the job I had in mind. I went into the shop looking for a cheap laptop to fulfil my purposes. I still don't know about I came out with a MacBook Pro costing over one thousand Euros. With excitement filling me right to the brim I ran back to the hotel wanting to get my laptop out.

As soon as the laptop was up and running I went to the British Foreign Office Site. I had always rather wanted to work there and I had a brilliant plan. I went to the contact us section and emailed them.

_Hello, my name is Miss Sophie Richardson and I am 22. I would like to apply for entry to the Civil Service Fast Stream. I meet all of the nationality requirements and I have eleven A* GCSEs and 4 As at AS level. I recently graduated from university with a first in Spanish. I am knowledgeable in economics, finance and procurement. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Miss Sophie Richardson._

I was surprised to receive an email back within minutes.

_To Miss Sophie Richardson,_

_If what you say is true then I believe that you may be a good candidate for the Civil Service Fast Stream. We invite you to an interview for us to assess your knowledge on Monday the eighteenth of this month at eleven AM. Please be aware that if you are accepted into the fast stream you will have to pass through two years in White Hall and then a test. Also you may not be posted to exactly where you request depending on how much we think you would be suited to a specific place or job._

_We look forward to seeing you on Monday,_

_Amelia Myers_

_Head of Application._

I jumped with joy and immediately went onto last to book flights back to London. The nearest flight that I could find was a late night flight tomorrow. I was unwilling to book it seeing as that would take me away from Rafa early and I would be in London for ages by myself. However, I was sure that the job would be worth it as the salary was good, about 25 thousand pounds a year. That would pay off my debts in less than a year. I also started to look at flats.

At twelve thirty on the dot Rafa was back as he'd promised. I lay on the bed still comparing flat prices. If I was going to be there for two years it was going to have to be nice and I if I understood correctly the Foreign Offices Bonuses might pay for the flat.

"Where did you find that laptop?" Rafa asked "It looks awfully expensive."

"I bought it in town," I explained "I needed to start looking up jobs and stuff. Come here, I've got some great news."

"Go on then?" Rafa beckoned coming closer to me.

"I've found a possible job in London." I explained "In the foreign office. They emailed me to say that they're giving me an interview on Monday."

"That's great!" Rafa smiled "But won't you have to work in London?"

"Only for two years. Then I'll request to be posted to the Palma de Mallorca British embassy so I'll be able to see you all the time." I smiled back.

"Two years?" Rafa gasped "We only got together yesterday and already you're thinking of leaving!"

"I'm not leaving you," I replied "We can carry on long term can't we? And I need this job, in a year I'll have my debts paid back."

"It will be difficult for us both to keep up the relationship if we're not even seeing each other." Rafa argued "And you can get a job on Mallorca straight away. There are good jobs there."

"I'm not ready to live in Spain yet." I shook my head "I don't want to have to make my second language my first language. And I have friends to see in England. Anyway, how can I get a job in Mallorca and travel around the world with you?"

"You wouldn't have to travel around the world with me. You could stay in Mallorca and do your job." Rafa said "Please don't do this to me!"

"The result is the same Rafa," I said sadly "If I stay in Mallorca I don't see you because you're always on tour. If I go to London I don't see you because you're always on tour."

"How long until you go?" Rafa asked "We should make the most of the time that we have."

"You're got gonna like this," I said sadly "Tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening?" Rafa cried out "This just gets worse and worse. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Two years of seeing you only at Wimbledon and the end of year finals. Please rethink this."

"Look Rafa," I said sadly "Everything that you say applies to me as well. I will miss you just as much as you will miss me. But I have my heart set on this career and we are supposed to go in opposite directions as this point but then our paths will meet again and this time they will not separate. I will be able to support myself by then. I'll be twenty four and you'll be twenty eight. Maybe you'll be reaching the end of your career and we'll be able to have a baby. But I'm not having a baby while you're still on tour."

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Rafa said "In two years anything could happen. I could find somebody else who I love and the same applies for you but it is likely that one of us will end up heartbroken."

"My mind is made up Rafa." I said "I promise that I will not cheat on you because I would not find a more caring boyfriend anywhere. But you can't stop me from living my life the way I want to live it."

"If that's the way it is," Rafa grumbled sadly "I don't like it and I'm not convinced but I suppose that it's your choice in the end. Come on, let's go and meet the family. Don't wanna keep them waiting. Do you mind if I introduce you as just my friend? I think they'd be sceptical if they found out that you were already leaving us."

"Oh," I said, surprised "If you want."

It was almost as if I could feel our relationship gently slipping through my fingers.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for your generous report. I've had no reviews as of yet although I understand that I only recently uploaded this story. However, this is where I need your help. I need you to review and tell me whether you'd rather that Sophie stayed with Rafa and did not go and work in Britain or whether she did. If we choose for her to go to Britain then I will do some chapters on when they're at Wimbledon and then do a few more chapters before we arrive two years later and they're both very different people etcetera etcetera. **

**Please get in touch, I kinda need some of your preferences before I continue.**

**Charlie**

**X**

O


	17. Chapter 17

As we walked down through the hotel to the hotel restaurant I held out my hand to my boyfriend. After a few seconds he took it but it seemed so reluctant. Neither of us were talking and I felt terrible for leaving him so soon. I was also a little annoyed that he wasn't seeing this from my point of view. I may have been the girlfriend of one of the most well known sportsmen ever but I wanted a normal life. I wanted a job, like normal people, I wanted a social life, like normal people.

"Rafa," I finally broke the silence "You're taking this much worse than I thought you would. There must be something that is really putting you off this plan."

"I will tell you." Rafa decided "At the risk of sounding ridiculous, this is exactly what happened with me and Xisca only even sooner. We got together and I thought that everything was going perfectly. Then she went to London to work and get a business degree. And then she left me because she didn't approve of the travelling and the hardly seeing each other while I'm on tour. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you're going to London to work. And you don't approve of the travelling and the touring which I have to do. You have even hinted that I retire at twenty eight so that when you return you don't have to travel around."

"I love you Rafa, I'll never leave you. I can promise you that." I pledged "I know that you don't want me to leave so soon. Neither do I but I've got to. But everything will work out in the end. When I have a good job in the Mallorca embassy then we'll both be happy."

"Okay," Rafa said "I'm not going to argue with you any more. You have your heart set on going, that's fine. We'll try and make the most out of tonight."

"You don't mean sex?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I originally thought that a board game would suffice but I guess sex sounds good too." Rafa joked half heartedly "Normally I don't have sex the night before a tennis match but I think we'll have to make an exception here. Now, let's meet the family."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before opening the doors into the restaurant canteen. At a large table sat Rafa's mother, uncle Toni and the rest of his team. It was just a fraction of who came to the bigger events, normally there would also be some cousins, his sister, his father, his other uncle but seeing as it was only a small event Rafa only had a small entourage.

"Hello." Rafa said "This is my friend Sophie Richardson. She's from England but she speaks good Spanish."

"Hi," I said shyly. Rafa took me to the table and started introducing me to his entourage.

"This is my uncle, Toni."

"This is my agent, Carlos."

"This is my physio, Rafael."

"This is my PR agent, Benito."  
"This is my mother, Ana Maria."

I shook all of their hands.

"So how long are you going to be staying with us?" Ana Maria asked as everybody else resumed their conversations and Rafa joined his team.

"I have to be at the airport at seven in the evening tomorrow." I answered.

"So soon?" Ana Maria asked "That's a shame. So how did you get to meet my son?"

"I met him at the French Open, then he came to see me in England because he found out that my parents had died and he took me here to look after me for a couple of days. I'm very grateful to him, I don't know what I would have done without him but I have to go back tomorrow. I've got a job interview quite soon and I need to get everything in order for that." I replied.

"Wow you're Spanish is good," Ana Maria complimented "Rafa seems to really like you. I can see it in his eyes."

"We've been through quite a lot," I explained "I'm going to miss him when I'm gone. But he says he'll come and see we when it's time for Wimbledon and the Olympics."

"So are you two together?" Ana Maria asked "I just know that Rafael has feeling for him. A mother always knows."

"No, we're just friends." I lied "Maybe we'd go a step further if I didn't have to go to London."

"If you say so." Ana Maria said with a twinkle in her eye "So where are you going to work?"

"Hopefully in the foreign office." I answered "I speak Spanish, French and German."

"You'd be well suited to working there." Ana Maria seemed to approve "Do you have to do a training course?"

"Two years unfortunately but then I could get posted to any embassy in the world." I said.

""There's an embassy in Mallorca, maybe you should try and get there. I know that Rafa would appreciate that." Ana Maria suggested.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that!" I lied "That's a really good idea."

Ana Maria was the only one of the team who really paid any attention to me but I had a nice chat with her over lunch we went straight to the stadium. We all wished Rafa good luck as he walked into the locker rooms and we made our own way into the player boxes of the stadium. Once I was sitting down, next to Ana Maria, I wowed. The view from the box was one of the best in the stadium. High enough to see the whole court from a good angle and also we were really close to the player who was on our side of the court. Rafa came onto the court first to thunderous applause followed by his opponent of the day, Lukas Lacko. They warmed up for five minutes before the match began.

In the first set Rafa seemed to be struggling a little with the grass. He made a few misjudgements about the bounce and in moments was playing it two much like a clay court match. However, towards the end of the set he became a little more aggressive and broke Lacko to take the set 7:5. It was straightforward from there as he got confident with aggressive ground strokes and net play winning the set and the match with a final score of 7:5, 6:1. I stood up and applauded him with the rest of the stadium as he shook Lacko's hand, packed up his stuff and left the court. I checked my watch, the time was 3:30. Rafa's team went to see him and talk to him about improvements while I left the stadium. I was going to meet Rafa back in the hotel room but first I had to go and do some shopping. I bought a small black dress which I knew would barely cover my arse but I would never wear it out. I wanted to wear it when with Rafa tonight. I quickly bundled it up before going elsewhere to buy rose petals and candles. Really this kind of thing should have been Rafa's job but I didn't feel like he was too experienced in this kind of thing. It was going to be so romantic and so naughty, the perfect way to say goodbye. I went back to the hotel room and hid all of my preparations under the bed. It was only approaching four and unfortunately it wasn't time yet. I lay back on the bed and went back to looking for London flats. About five minutes after I got here Rafa arrived, his face still flushed from the day's work.

"What did you think of the match?" He asked.

"You played fine in the first set and brilliantly in the second." I answered.

"I think that I could have played better." Rafa grumbled "So what shall we do now SnuggleMuffin?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and laughed at my expression as he dubbed me SnuggleMuffin.

"I don't know." I replied before fighting fire with fire "Cuddly Bear."

"Okay." Rafa said loudly "I propose a truce. Cuddly Bear is too far."

"Deal my shnuckumlypoo." I laughed "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You are going to pay dearly for this." Rafa threatened "Be warned."

"Whatever," I laughed it off "I am going to the loo."

I walked into the toilet.

As soon as Sophie's back was turned Rafa picked up her laptop and opened it up. Good, she hadn't made a password yet. He logged on and grinned victoriously as he found her Facebook open. New status.

_OMG I love my boyfriend so much, his name's Rafael and he's from Spain. He's so strong and brave, once he fought of a lion for me with his bare hands. I wish that I could be as brave as him._

_Also he's really handsome. He's got such beautiful curly hair and he makes me really horny. He is so good in bed. I call him brave heart or iron man and he calls me SnuggleMuffin. Also he's much taller than me and I'm really small. I wish that I was taller._

Then, just as an added precaution Rafa changed her password to iheartrafamyboyfriendxxx. I wrote it down on the palm of my hand to make sure that I didn't forget it.

I had just flushed the toilet when I heard Rafa laughing. I knew that he'd found some way to get me back. As I was washing my hands my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly dried my hands and got the phone out.

_Isabel Phillips likes your status._

What status? I hadn't posted a status in ages? Suddenly my brain made the connections. Rafa was laughing after promising to get me back and apparently I had a new status. I unlocked the door and stormed out back into the bedroom. Rafa was lying on the bed with an extremely satisfied look on his face. I grabbed my laptop and opened it up to see what he had posted. Suddenly my account had a password. This was his doing.

"What have you changed my password to?" I asked calmly.

"Beg for forgiveness." Rafa ordered, clearly enjoying himself.

"I am going to tie you to the bed." I said "And you will be helpless."

"Oh really." Rafa raised his eyebrows. Humouring me, he allowed me to tie him down with anything that I could find. Dressing gown cords, sheets, connected towels, wires, clothes. Then I sat on his chest grabbing his playstation remote and turning on the console.

"What are you doing on my PS3?" Rafa asked urgency suddenly in his voice. He tried to push me off him but found that his hands were tied together and then tied to the bed. He had not predicted that the bindings would actually be strong.

"Just sending messages." I answered innocently. First I went to send one to David Ferrer.

_Will you marry me?_

"If you don't tell me my password then I'll send it." I threatened. Rafa didn't answer within a few seconds so I pressed send. Next I went to send one to Juan Monaco.

_Will you marry me? I really love your little beard._

Rafa cringed at the message but instead of telling me my password still tried to push me off and untie himself. Knowing that Rafa wasn't going to crack with his Spanish friends I decided to be harsher.

"I think I'll send one to Andy Murray." I decided aloud.

"No, not Andy. He'll never let me forget it." Rafa paled and fought hard to get me off.

_Dearest Andy._

_I find you incredibly sexy and that scottish accent of yours really turns me , will you marry me?_

_From Rafa_

_PS You're taller than me, so I'm actually quite small._

"Don't send that." Rafa warned me.

"Then tell me my password." I replied.

"Fine," Rafa sighed in defeat "iheartrafamyboyfriendxxx"

I typed it into the password box, checking if Rafa was telling the truth. Sure enough he was and it let me log on. I climbed of Rafa and untied his bonds before using my toe to press on the x button of the controller thus sending the message to Andy.

"Whoops." I said.

"Nooooo!" Rafa cried "No no noooo!" He ran up to the playstation trying to find a way to revert the message but it was too late.

"Okay," Rafa said, defeated "You've had the last word. Now let's call it a truce."

"When did you fight off a lion for me?" I asked, reading the status that he had posted as me in disgust. The worst thing was that five people had liked it already. I pressed the delete button, thus destroying any evidence of the status ever being posted..

"I accept your truce." I replied to Rafa "So what shall we do now?"

"Well we should have the rest of the evening to ourselves." Rafa said "I warned my family and team not to come looking for me. I think that we should call room service and have dinner alone up here. And then we'll make love for the rest of the evening."


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie's POV  
For the rest of the evening we continued our truce and used our combined cunning to play tricks on other people. Because nobody had my phone number we could text Rafa's friends annoying and funny messages and they had no idea who it was. Later in the evening we called for a dinner in our room, I had steak and chips while Rafa, as usual, had pasta. It was actually our first meal together alone on our last night together and for once neither of us could find much to talk about, both of us were evidently thinking about it being our last night together, not our first meal together alone.  
"I wish that I was playing at Queens in London instead of Halle here." Rafa said breaking the silence "Then I'd be able to stay with you until Wimbledon."  
"Maybe you could do that next year." I suggested "It'd be nice to see you a little more often."  
"Maybe although you'd be at work most of the time anyway," Rafa said thoughtfully "Even when I do come and see you we won't have much time."  
"I know, I know but when I've finished the two years we'll have all the time in the world." I assured him.  
"All the time in the world except your working time," Rafa snorted "So in fact still very little time."  
"Come on Rafa!" I said "Let's not argue on our last night."  
We finished our food, placed the plates back on the tray and put everything outside to be collected. Neither of us wanted to be interrupted.  
"I'm just gonna go and change into something more comfortable," I wiggled my eyebrows at Rafa trying to contain my excitement. It was so many girls' dreams to have sex with Rafa and I was just about to do just that. I grabbed the bag with the small black top in which I had bought earlier and went into the bathroom to get it on. I chucked off all of my clothes, put on some more deodorant before tugging the top over my torso. It was perfectly naughty, so small that it was only half covering my buttocks and leaving my legs bare. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, my embarrassment dulled by excitement. Rafa was lying on the bed in his boxers looking as calm as usual.  
"Wow," He grinned at me and blushed slightly "You're looking very sexy."  
"Thank you." I did a twirl "You too of course."  
He jumped out of bed and lifted me up, his hands on my buttocks. I put my legs around his waist and kissed his sensually on the lips. He responded enthusiastically and I felt his tongue against mine. We stayed in that position for several minutes, each of us fighting for dominance over the other tongue. Then he put me down, his arms obviously a little weary.  
"Just relax," I ordered "I'm gonna strip for you."  
He lay back on the bed again, satisfied to just watch for now. I stood there in front of him and turned to let him see more of my arse grinning excitedly.  
I could see his erection through his boxers already and also could feel how wet I was around the inner thighs. We had both looked forward to this for so long. Slowly and teasingly I pulled the top down, one shoulder at a time, inch by inch every movement exposing a little more of my skin. He squirmed in annoyance, obviously wanting me to hurry up. I brought it down even further letting my breasts come into view. I brought the top down until it was half way over my rock hard nipples.  
"You wanna see more?" I teased wanting to be in control.  
"Yes." Rafa said simply. His hand had gone to his erection still covered by his boxers. In a final quick motion I pulled the top down so that finally my boobs were totally in view. He moaned in appreciation.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to see them." Rafa said. He moved as if to get up but I motioned that he should stop.

"Let me finish." I commanded. I started to play with my boobs, pressing them together, licking their nipples, juggling with them. I realised that I was as aroused as he was and that I wanted to get going soon as well. My hands went to my pussy, confirming my wetness. Not wanting to keep this tease going, I knelt on the floor and pulled the top down even more until it was only covering a small area of my stomach. Then I pulled it completely off and discarded it finally presenting myself in all of my glory to the man I had wanted badly for three years. I had never felt too uncomfortable being nude in front of men because I knew deep inside that I had a nice body. Rafa obviously thought so too as he groaned and pulled off his boxers which were unable to hold his cock any more. I was impressed with his size, eight and a half inches by the look of it. I jumped onto the bed to have a proper look.

I wrapped my small fingers around his shaft and started to slowly pump up and down. When I reached the head I gently squeezed and twisted.  
"When did you learn to be so good at this?" He asked between breaths.  
"I've been with guys before you Rafa." I told him. I let a bit of my saliva drip down onto his dick for lubricant as I continued to give him a handjob which I had honed to perfection over the years. When I was satisfied that I had done enough I gently planted a kiss on the head of his cock before putting my mouth around the top. I sucked up and down several times and Rafa started to thrust a bit more into my mouth wanting to take some initiative.I sped up a bit and my hands went to his balls which I fondled and caressed. I looked up at Rafa and did my best to smile. His head was rested against the backboard of the bed and his eyes were closed in ecstasy. I took him in as far as I could but he wouldn't quite fit in because of a combo of my small mouth and his large penis. I took his dick out of my mouth and licked the underside before taking his ball sack in his mouth.  
"I'm close honey," Rafa groaned. At that moment I stopped sucking him off and waited for a moment as he was taken to the edge and back again. Deciding to finish it I went back to sucking him off but I also added my hand this time. Without warning he suddenly climaxed sending a large quantity of cum into my mouth. Knowing how to please a man I kept the cum on my tongue, opened my mouth to show him before swallowing it down.  
"Now is my turn to pleasure you," Rafa decided. He pushed me onto my back and started to fondle my tits with passion. He pinched my nipples a little before starting to suck on them, lick them and nibble on them.  
"Oh that feels great!" I cried. He kept his hands juggling my breasts and moved his mouth to mine and we engaged in another kiss. He nibbled on my earlobe and kissed down my neck, breasts, stomach and reached my inner thighs which he tenderly licked on. When he found my womanhood he licked in circles around it for a while making we desperately want me to go a little further. He did, eventually, and started to kiss my pussy lips. He removed his hands from where they were fondling my breasts and brought them down to gently massage my clit.  
"It fells so much better when you do compared to when do it," I sighed happily.  
"And who do you think about when you masturbate?" Rafa asked me.  
"Novak Djokovic," I managed to say cheekily. He stopped pleasuring me and I gasped unhappily.  
"Okay okay I think about you Rafa." I told him.  
"Correct." Rafa replied. Without warning he dipped his tongue into me, moving it from my inner lips to my outer lips. He went in a little deeper, seemingly exploring my insides. He flexed his tongue several times and gave me pleasure that I had never felt before. From time to time he would withdraw his tongue and continue to massage my clit and suck on my lips. He went through the routine about three times before stepping away and stroking his cock which was hard once more.  
"Get on your knees." He ordered.

I did so presuming that he wanted to enter me from behind which was fine with me. I felt a stinging blow on my backside as he slapped me hard. Then another and another.  
"One more for good luck," I requested. He shrugged and did what I said this time harder than before.  
Then, he positioned himself to enter me.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yep." I replied.  
He started to feed his cock into me, bit by bit and agonisingly slowly. Tired of waiting, I shoved back into him making his penis fill me at last. He seemed a little surprised that I was quite loose in the vagina and was a little ashamed to admit of my sexual activeness over the past few years. He started to build up some speed, starting with very slow thrusts where he would go right into me and then very nearly pull out before going back in again. But he soon started to speed up and add harder thrusts. My boobs were flying about everywhere but soon his hands found them and fondled them. Rafa started to speed up even more until we were going faster than I had ever gone before. I didn't know how either of us had held on that long but soon I could feel that familiar sense that an orgasm was approaching.  
"I'm cumming Rafa," I cried.  
I finally reached my climax and squirted his juices all over his dick. He cried out in pleasure as my walls contracted around his manhood and withdrew from me. He pushed me onto my stomach and released an inhuman amount of spunk over my stomach, my breasts and my face. Then he collapsed on the bed next to me. We lay there for a long time.  
"You should have cummed inside of me," I told Rafa "I'd love to carry your baby."  
"You are only twenty two," Rafa said sceptically "And we will hardly see each other over the next few years. But if we are still together when the two years are up then I promise to make a baby with you."  
He kissed me on the forehead.  
"When did you get so good in bed?" He asked me.  
Unwilling to admit that I'd slept with several men for single nights I just shrugged and said  
"You're not bad yourself!"  
"I was a little scared," Rafa admitted "You were my first in a few years!"  
"Really?" I gasped "You did really well considering."  
Rafa turned away for a second and I quickly reached up and pressed the space bar on my laptop. I had been filming the sex because I was sure that I'd need something to masturbate to when I was away from Rafa if I was going to stay loyal to him. Pressing the space bar stopped the film. I turned back to Rafa and pulled the blanket over us.  
"Wanna tissue?" Rafa asked me.  
"Please." I replied realising that I was still covered in his cum. I wiped it off and pulled a blanket over our tired naked bodies.  
"Goodnight my love," I said hugging my Rafa.  
Somehow he was already asleep.

**Right, now honestly I cannot go any further without your comments. If there aren't any by tomorrow evening (my time) then I'll just continue with either one of the two directions which this story goes in. Sophie goes or Sophie stays.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie's POV

It had been a long and tough day. I had woken up to find Rada already training again after our passionate love making last night. I had endured eating lunch with Rafa's team of whom only Ana Maria talked to me. I had watched Rafa lose his match with Phillip Kohlscreiber in straight sets but most hard of all I had Struggled through the goodbyes without a single tear. Rafa had been sad to see me go but was a little grumpy after his loss earlier and the fact that I was going against his wishes. We had hugged, kissed and said about a million goodbyes and I love yous before he let me go.

At the airport I was greeted by Amy, my best friend from university. I felt bad after missing her party a few weeks ago, promising to be back soon and then being a couple of weeks. We hugged warmly. It felt like it had been ages since I had seen her.

"I'm so sorry about your family!" Amy cried "I saw it on the news."

I managed to keep in my emotions as Rafa had instructed before answering

"Thanks," I said sadly "I really appreciate that."

"Let's go to your flat," Amy suggested "We have a lot to talk about."

I called a taxi and we drove off to my new residence. It was quite near the centre of London and it had not come cheap although Rafa had insisted on paying the first rent. In the taxi Amy chatted to me about her party and what had happened to her whilst I was away. I paid the driver and went to collect my keys from the land lord. Amy and I climbed the stairs to room flat number eight and I dumped my bags at last.

"Wow this is a lovely flat!" Amy exclaimed "How did you afford it?"

"My boyfriend paid for the first month," I said seeing the opportunity to finally release my big news.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Amy told me "What's his name?"

"Rafael Nadal," I said shly

"Don't blame me for being sceptical but do you have any proof to suggest that your boyfriend is one of the fittest and most well known athletes in the world?" Amy asked.

"Only one piece but I'd rather not show that to you or anyone," I answered "It's a video of me and him having sex!"

"I find it rather difficult to believe that you banged Rafael Nadal," Amy replied "I'm your best friend bit I can only believe you so far without proof."

This was really getting on my nerves. I absolutely hated it when somebody didn't believe the truth and even more so when it was a matter so important.

"Look, I'll show you a bit of the video as long as you promise to keep it to yourself," I decided "I can't stand it when you don't believe me."

I opened up my laptop, typed in the password which was still what Rafa had made it the day before: iloverafamyboyfriendxxx. Then I went onto videos and put on the video of me and Rafa having it off.

As I watched myself strip naked, give my boyfriend a handjob and a blowjob, him eating me out and then us having sex all in front of my best friend I felt strangely at ease. In the end we watched the whole video and we both ended up masturbating. Amy had seen me naked before and I had seen her naked before in those drunken nights of university so in the end I wasn't uncomfortable. The video finished and Amy sat back and sighed.

"That was brilliant and I believe you now," Amy told me "I can't believe that you're dating one of the hottest men in the world. And after seeing that video I have to ask a favour of you."

"Of course," I replied. I'd do almost anything for Amy.

"I need some money badly. I haven't found a job yet and I'm clean out of cash," Amy told me.

"I don't really have any spare," I apologised "If you can think of any way that we could make a little cash then I'll help you."

"I can," Amy's eyes gleamed excitedly "I bring this video to all of the local newspapers and companies and ask them if they want to buy it and charge people to view it online. It's such good stuff with such a well known guy that they'll earn loads."

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed "Rafa and I have been going to difficult measures to prevent our relationship from getting out. Two it would make me look like a whore. Three it would be betraying Rafa."

"But we could leave you nameless." Amy argued "Nobody would recognise you and if they did then they'd have to admit to watching the video. Also normally you wear your hair differently to that. And it wouldn't make Rafa look bad because he has nothing to be ashamed of in his conduct. Plus he wouldn't know that you were involved in getting it out and you could act like the victim."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," I said doubtfully.

"Look," Amy continued "If you don't want to do this then fine. But the Sophie I know would do anything for a friend. The cash that this would reel in would keep me going until I find a job."

"Okay fine." I finally agreed "But if you mention my name at all when you're publishing it then I'll never speak to you again."

"God bless you Sophie," Amy hugged me "Ypure the best friend a girl could ask for."

At that moment I did feel like a brilliant friend but a horrible girlfriend.

Amy left soon after and I got into bed without Rafas watchful eye over me for the first time in days. I was already missing him very much but at least Amy helped.

Rafa was only up at twelve the next morning. Ah the joys of a non match day and a holiday however short. Today he was going to fly back to Mallorca and he would see his cousins, his aunts, his uncles, his friends and whole family. Nothing could get him down, even the fact that Sophie was no longer around. He got out of bed and got dressed in a t shirt and jeans. Normal clothes instead of tennis clothes for once. Deciding not to comb his hair Rafa blissfully opened the door and made to go downstairs. But there was a pile of newspapers waiting down by the door with a note written by the handwriting of his agent, Carlos. It read simply :

This is bad.

Rafa looked at the stories of the newspapers to see what was bad. The Times' headline read:

'Rafael Nadal has sex for first time in years' there was a picture of Rafa on the bed jacking off to Sophie. Thankfully his penis was at least blurred.

The Sun read:

Nadal bangs pornstar! There was a picture of Sophie baring her arse to Rafa during the strip tease.

The Guardian read:

Sharapova accuses Nadal of degrading females.

Rafa read on a little, shocked that Sharapova had watched the tape. Apparently Sharapova had accused Rafa of degrading his lover by cumming in her mouth without warning and for cumming on her face.

Rafa sat down on his bed head in hands. How could he go down now where he would be mocked and the subject of all jokes. He turned on his phone and found tens of new messages. One from Roger saying 'I see that you and Sophie finally got together.'

One from Feliciano Lopez saying 'Can I borrow your girl some time?'

There were many more of the like but one message caught Rafa's attention. It was from Xisca.

'I haven't watched the video. If you need someone to talk to then I'm available for a few weeks. Xx'

Well at least somebody hadn't watched the video and Rafa was grateful for Xisca's support. But Rafa knew that he would live without support. He worried about Sophie. How surprised and devastated would she be?


	20. Chapter 20

**Rafa's POV**

Knowing that Sophie was the only person who would fully understand my situation, seeing as she was a fellow victim of this matter, I decided to call her. See how devastated she was. The invasion of our privacy was disgraceful and it was running the risk of ruining me. Probably wouldn't help her get a job either. I dialled the number which I had come to remember.

"Sophie?"

"What's up Rafa?"

"You must've seen the story about us. It's all over the news!"

"No, I've been asleep."

"Somebody filmed us having sex and released it!" I cried "Everybody has seen it! You should've seen the number of texts that I received."

"Is it censored at all?" Sophie asked "Does that mean everybody has seen us naked?"

"I don't think it's censored but I haven't watched it but yes, everybody's seen us." I replied.

"That is pretty embarrassing but it's not the end of the world. You have nothing to be ashamed of and neither do I," Sophie told me.

"You're dismissing this pretty easily," I said angrily "Do you not see the damage that it will do to me? Have you seen the headlines? Rafa fucks pornstar. Rafa has first sex in a few years. The internet is full of images of me not wearing anything. The women tennis stars say that I degraded you. My younger fans will be tainted. Not to mention the hours of torment that I'll have to endure. This is bad and I thought that you of all people would understand that."

"I do understand how damaging it is to you but I don't know what I can do about that," Sophie snapped "In the mean time I need to get on with my life because nobody will recognise me from the video. I'm wearing my hair differently and my name was not included with the video."

"Think about somebody else except for yourself," I shouted "I'm facing a career and potential life crisis here. And I'd impressed how you've obviously thought this whole thing through in the few minutes that you've been awake. You're hiding something from me."

"You're not suggesting that I filmed us?" Sophie asked me indignantly "Because that really makes sense. I'd definitely endanger my career and my privacy. I can't believe that you would ever suggest such a thing. I feel betrayed and I demand an apology before this evening."

Sophie hung up and I sat down. I hadn't even been suggesting that she'd filmed the video, the very idea was ludicrous. I'd been implying that perhaps she had watched the film herself or had not only just got up. A sudden surge of anger overtook me and I smashed my phone onto the chest of drawers next to the bed until it was a pile of mangled metal and wires. At least nobody could taunt me via texts any more.

**Sophie's POV**

I hung up on Rafa and put my head in my hands. Suddenly giving Amy the video to release did not seem such a good idea. I was sure that Rafa was on to me and I needed to cover my tracks before he found the whole truth. If he found out surely it would be the end of least Amy and I had made one and a half thousand pounds in all. At that moment the doorbell rung. I checked my watch. Amy was on time and she was just the person I needed to talk to. I let her into the apartment.

"Amy I need to talk to you," I said before even saying hello, "Rafa is on our tail. He has his suspicions that I was involved with the video and I need to cover up. If he ever finds out then it will be the end of us."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing actually and decided that it would never be fair to bring that upon you," Amy told me "So I came up with a plan. Well you know I'm trying to become a journalist? Well I write a story saying that some random person was the one who filmed you guys with some made up proof. Rafa finds out that it was them and not you and you're okay. In the area where you guys were staying at the time was there anybody who you didn't like and they didn't like you?"

"There was one guy," I recalled "I threatened him with a knife. His name is Ben Squire and he lived just around the corner. So you suggest that we accuse him of doing it?"

"Exactly," Amy smiled "As soon as I get home I'll start to write the story."

**Rafa's POV**

There came a knock on the door which I had locked. At first I did not answer but as the person did not go away for five minutes and kept on knocking I decided to let them in. It was Carlos Costa, my agent.

"I've got some information about the video which might help you find out who videoed you if you'll allow me to help," he told me "The video was not from any kind of CCTV camera and the camera which did film you was in this room. That much is clear from the surroundings. The video is good quality, it looks like it was from an Apple device. Not an iPod, the screen is too big. Probably an Apple laptop judging by the screen size. A Macbook or a Macbook Pro is probably the kind of thing we're looking at."

"Sophie had a Macbook Pro on the table," I remembered "She had just bought it,"

"There was a little bit of table visible in the corner of the video," Carlos said grimly "I think that we may perhaps have the guilty person."

"You don't mean Sophie?" I laughed "Impossible. I'd trust her with my life."

"But would you trust her with your privacy?" Carlos asked "The only other option is that somebody had broken into the room through what I'd presume was a locked door, hidden from you guys whilst holding a laptop and managing to keep the screen totally still from right beside the bed."

"You're wrong Carlos," I said. But we both knew that I was lying.


	21. Chapter 21

Rafa's POV

"Look Rafa," Carlos told me "That's all the information that I have managed to get from the video. It's all I recognise and I think that I'm right. But this isn't the reason that I came up here anyway. We need to get to the plane for Mallorca remember?"

""Don't worry I've already packed," I replied "I'll be down in a minute. I just need some time to think,"

"Why don't you call Sophie?" Carlos suggested

I gestured to my smashed phone on the floor before stamping on it one more time for good measure.

"Rafaaa," Carlos said disappointedly "That cost a couple of hundred Euros! And what are you going to tell Toni? You know what he thinks about wasting expensive things,"

Toni had a very stern policy that never should a tennis racquet be broken. He had told me at a young age that if I smashed my racquet then he could find somebody else to coach who would not waste it and that there were plenty of people who would like the same opportunities as me etcetera.

"Can we try and keep this under our hats Carlos?" I pleaded "I was just angry."

"Fine but only if you come downstairs now so we can leave. I want to get home!"

I picked up my bags, put the phone wreckage in the bin and left the room as tidy as I could manage. Carlos and I went downstairs, I handed my keys in at reception and we went outside to where the whole team were waiting. As I joined them there was a sudden silence and everybody stared at me, all wanting to see my reaction and if I had anything to say about the video. I was saved by the press, ironically my worst enemies, as they started to swarm us and we were forced to jump into the two large taxis that had been called. There was the same kind of situation in the taxis though. Everybody seemed scared to talk to me. Finally my mother brought up the courage.

"So how are you feeling Rafael?" she asked

"I'm okay thanks," I replied as casually as possible "And you?"

"I'm fine too," she answered "Have you found out who videoed you yet?"

I was shocked by the suddenness of the question not expecting to be asked so directly. I did not answer not wanting to expose my suspicions about Sophie.

"Shall I say or should you Rafa?" Carlos asked me.

"You," I choked.

"We have certain evidence that it was Sophie," Carlos said "It looked like the same kind of video you'd get from a MacBook Pro which Sophie had out at the time. The blinds were closed on the windows and the door locked."

The people in the car started to debate about whether they agreed with the claim or not. It was basically everybody against my mother, who argued that Sophie had seemed really nice. I was happy to let them argue over it for as long as they wanted as long as they stopped questioning me.

**Sophie's POV**

"So what are you going to do with the money which you got from the video Sophie?" Amy asked me.

"I don't know," I replied "I feel a little bad spending it since I made it dishonestly,"

"Rafa will never know nor will he care," Amy told me "Either way I'm sure he'd understand that you did it to help out a friend."

"I don't know Amy," I said sadly "I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't done this. That we'd found another way to get money. He sounded pretty agitated and scared on the phone. Said it might end his career."

"And then he'd retire as a multi millionaire on Mallorca, a virtual island paradise where he could live out his days playing golf, tennis, swimming and enjoying as many girls as his cock could ever want." Amy said harshly "I'm sorry but whilst I struggle to earn enough for a living it's difficult to feel sorry for him."

"You're being harsh!" I protested "He's a really nice guy and he just wants his privacy protected,"

"Well then to be honest you should not have shown me the video!" Amy exclaimed "Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I think that you're right," I nodded "I really do."

**Rafa's POV**

The plane landed in Manacor airport and I was eager to get out of the stuffy plane and into the sunlight of my home island. I had sat by myself for the entire journey and listened to music for the majority of the journey, shutting myself out of everything. I grabbed my hand luggage and bounded off the plane, a new happiness inside of me. In my little town nobody would judge me because of a sex tape. Everybody was too close for that. Leaving my whole team behind me I strode to collect my other luggage and went through passport control eager to get out and enjoy the Summer.

"Welcome home Mr Nadal," the passport control guy told me and shook my hand.

"Thank you sir," I replied. Carrying my three bags I walked to the exit of the airport where the rest of my family would probably be waiting for me. And there they were. My sister Maria Isabel, my father Sebastian, my other uncle Miguel Angel. Xisca was also there which I found surprising as she had come to greet me at the airport less since we had broken up. It had been less than a month since I had been here yet it seemed like years and I had honestly never been happier to go home. I jogged over to them, dropped my bags and hugged them one by one. As I got to Xisca we hugged and I looked at her, my eyes asking why she was here.

"I thought that you might want to talk," she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I replied just as quietly.

Shortly the rest of the team who had travelled with me caught up and we left the airport. As a family we owned a block of apartments so that we lived as a family but had some privacy. We all lived there apart from Xisca who had a house nearby. When we arrived at the building Xisca told me that she was going home and I told her that I would go to see her very soon. I lugged my bags to my room and started to quickly unpack, decided what needed to be washed and what was clean. Then I changed into some normal clothes, shorts and a T-shirt fitting for the heat outside. When I was satisfied that my apartment was tidy enough, I hated mess, I left to go to Xisca's house.

I walked the route which I had used so many times before. Out of the building, down the road to get to the sea front and then turn right and count until the fifth house. Xisca owned a very small but pretty house with a colourful front garden. The house had only six rooms, two bedrooms, an office, a kitchen, a utility room and a sitting room. I knocked on the door and was let in. Xisca led me to the sitting room.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Some cold water would be lovely," I requested. She nodded and went into the next room.

The sitting room was as messy as I remembered, the tables covered and floor covered in pieces of paper from Xisca's work. Some of them also involved my charity as she had carried on her responsibilities as part of the charity even after we split up. I set about sorting them out a little bit to clear up the mess. As I said, I hated mess. Before long however Xisca came in with a tea for herself and an ice cold water for me.

"Thank you," I said, taking a sip of my water.

"That's alright," Xisca told me "Now you'd better fill me in,"

"Well," I sighed not wanting to tell the entire story again "I met Sophie at the French Open when she fell over and I helped her to clean up. Then later she missed her flight home to England because I was talking to her so I let her stay in my room for the night. The next morning she disappeared with some of my money and I thought she'd stolen it. Turned out that her parents had died and that she had run back to England to see herself. I went to see her in England to apologise and to look after her because as far as I new she had no money and no family to look after her. We had a bit of an argument about where she should live, me trying to persuade her to live here in Mallorca. She wanted to stay in England and me to live there with her. Either way I left her to think, found her later that day with alcohol poisoning, took her to hospital and next day Roger took us to Halle in his aeroplane. Whilst in Halle Sophie bought a very expensive laptop, she's not very careful with money, and found a job in England which she'd have to leave Halle to get to the interview on Wednesday. We had a bit of an argument about that but as usual she won. Anyway on Tuesday night we made love because it was our last night together and we were filmed doing it."

I breathed out as I finished the story. Xisca had been taking notes along the way as if she was a real physiatrist. She didn't say anything for a minute before looking up.

"And you haven't yet found out who filmed you?" Xisca asked "CCTV?"

"It definitely wasn't CCTV," I shook my head "The door was locked, the blinds on the windows down. In fact all of the evidence points to it being Sophie filming us."

"And do you think that it was Sophie?" Xisca asked.

"I really don't know," I replied sadly "My brain says yes but my heart says no."

"Why don't you call her and ask her?" Xisca suggested "I think that it is the only way that we can find out for sure."

"I'm not sure I want to find out," I confessed "If I find out that it was her then I'll have to break up with her,"

"I don't mean to sound harsh Rafa but if she filmed you without your consent then she deserves everything that she gets," Xisca said "It's a horrible invasion of your privacy and now the entire world knows. How could you trust somebody who does that?"

"You're right," I decided "I'll call her right away,"

I reached to my pocket to bring out my phone before remembering what I'd done earlier.

"I'm afraid that I smashed my phone to pieces. Can I use yours?" I asked.

"Of course," Xisca said bringing out her phone. I dialled in the number.

"Hey Rafa," I heard Sophie say from the other side of the line "What do you want?"

"You don't need to sound so scared!" I said "It's only me,"

"Did I sound scared?" Sophie tried to cover up.

"You sounded very scared, like as if didn't want to talk to me right now," I told her.

"Oh it's just I'm not feeling very well," Sophie lied.

"Look, Sophie I can tell when you're lying," I said angrily "Now I just need to ask you a question and I need you to answer honestly. Was it you who videoed us having sex and was it you who sold the video to the press?"

"How dare you Rafael N-

"Sophie I want the truth," I warned "It was filmed from an Apple Laptop. You have an Apple Laptop. It was filmed from the bedside table. Your laptop was on the bedside table. The door was locked and the blinds down. Tell me the truth."

"Fine," Sophie sighed in defeat "Yes and No."

"Yes and No?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"I did video us but I didn't give it to the press," Sophie said.

"So how did it get to the press?" I asked. Emotions were swaying around in my head. Betrayal, confusion, anger, hurt.

"My friend Amy sold it to them because she didn't have any money," Sophie told me.

"And how did Amy get hold of the video?" I asked.

"I gave it to her. She needed money and it was the most valuable thing that I could sell for my best friend," Sophie cried trying to defend herself "But you'll forgive me right? I just made a mistake."

"No, not this time Sophie. This has gone too far," I replied loudly and sadly "You have filmed us in our most intimate moment without my permission. You have indirectly given it to the press without my permission. You have lied to me, you have made me the subject of jeering from all of my friends and have caused awkwardness between me and my family. You haver made all of the women tennis players hate me. I can't trust you any more and that, that is why I've got to break up with you."

"No," Sophie said "No. It was just a mistake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I hung up, knowing that I could not stand one more second on the phone breaking my own and somebody else's hearts. I sighed and collapsed on the sofa, a large part of me relieved that I had conquered my fears.

"Well done and I'm really sorry that this happened. I can just imagine how you must be feeling because I felt it when I broke up with you," Xisca told me. She sat down next to me on the sofa and put her arm around my shoulders.

"But tell me," Xisca carried on "You said that the women tennis players hate you now. Why is that?"

"You'd have to watch the video to understand that," I sighed "You can if you want."

"I don't want to invade your privacy," Xisca said.

"Hey hey you've seen me naked before girl," I tried to laugh "And anyway. It means a lot to me that you've waited to ask for my permission to watch it unlike everybody else I know. Just go ahead, try and enjoy it as much as everybody else has."

"If you're sure," Xisca planted a kiss on my forehead "Well done for making that phone call and handling it so well. You should try and rest a little, emotions can take a huge toll on the body."

**Right, I need another little vote if possible. You see now I have a choice of a few paths to go down. **

**1: Rafa get's back together with Xisca**

**2: Sophie persuades Rafa to forgive her over time**

**3: Rafa needs to choose between Xisca and Sophie**

**Over the three sites that this story is on I've had a total of about 1030 views. Thank you so much everybody. My only concern is that of those 1030 views there have only been three comments. Thank you those of you who have taken the time to do so. I could use a few more to help me make this choice now if you would.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
